


Под крылом самолета (Across the Sky)

by EugeniaB



Series: Across the sky [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fighter planes, Humor, M/M, Pilots, Top Gun - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU «Лучшего стрелка». После катастрофы, едва не стоившей жизни его предыдущему ОПП, лейтенант Джон Ватсон (позывной Док) замыкается в своей безрассудности и самонадеянности. Благодаря героическому маневру и подвернувшейся возможности он и его новый ОПП (позывной Коппер) отправляются в «Топ Ган», школу для лучших летчиков истребителей. Проблема в том, что призраки прошлого могут стоить Джону больше, чем просто трофея лучшего летчика – они могут стоить ему шанса на счастье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Across the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438495) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



> Бета Spinning donut.  
> Обложка - http://goo.gl/PhfKbY

_Персидский залив, 2009_

― Что, еби в твою душу бога мать, это было? ― кричит Мюррей из-за спины. 

Со стороны правого двигателя стелс-истребителя F-177 [1] лейтенанта Джона Ватсона доносится оглушительный взрыв, который эхом отражается от поверхности воды, напугав и пилота, и ОПП [2]. Джон всем телом наваливается на штурвал, ведя его влево, отчаянно пытаясь выйти из крутого правого штопора [3], вызванного потерей правого двигателя, который попросту разлетелся на части, когда траекторию их полета прервал F/A-18 [4] и турбулентность, которую Джон не смог преодолеть, подавила воздушный поток в двигателе, заглушив его. Хвост дико ведет из стороны в сторону, пока Джон активно пытается восстановить равновесие машины. 

― Черт, двигатель отказал! Док, требуется стабилизация…

― Да, блядь, знаю, я сам… ― Джон с трудом поворачивает штурвал ― на этот раз вправо, пытаясь хоть как-то контролировать штопор, но самолет не слушается, пытается заставить отступиться. Он вновь тянет штурвал, ощущая, как крылья начинают ловить воздух, но это происходит слишком медленно, а океан расстилается перед ним слишком быстро, и он понимает, что не сможет спасти машину.

― Мы падаем, Иисусе, мы падаем! ― Загорается сигнальная лампа; сигнализация и сирена заполняют кабину такой какофонией звуков, что голова Джона взрывается болью. В груди вспухает паника, но годы обучения берут свое: он ясно представляет алгоритм следующих действий. 

Джон с трудом дотягивается до панели: центробежная сила прижимает его к боку фонаря [5], однако ему все-таки удается мазнуть кончиками пальцев по кнопке радио. 

― Мэйдэй, мэйдэй [6], Призрак Ноль Шесть Пять, мы в штопоре, немедленное катапультирование! ― Джон старается вытянуть голову, чтобы была возможность пошевелить плечами, когда ему удастся дотянуться до ручки эжектора. ― Мюррей, катапультируемся по моему сигналу. Три. Два. Один. Пошел! ― Джон тянет за ручку эжектора, слышит звук взрыва, который отделяет фонарь от корпуса истребителя, и зажмуривается, когда сиденье выбрасывает его в воздух с начальной скоростью в четыреста миль в час [7], и ветер ревет в ушах. Сиденье достигает самой высокой точки траектории выброса и начинает падать; раскрывается парашют, и Джон наблюдает за тем, как океан рвется ему навстречу. Мюррея не видно. Его ждет жесткое приземление, волны неумолимы подобно бетону. Прежде чем ему удается очистить разум и сориентироваться, ветер подхватывает парашют и тянет Джона по воде, ноги путаются в стропах, и он, как бы ни старался отпихнуть их, уходит под воду. Последнее, о чем он думает, когда вода смыкается над головой, - командир будет очень, _очень_ недоволен, узнав, что Джон похерил истребитель.

✈✈✈✈✈

_Сейшельские острова, близ Сомали, 2011_

_ПРИЗРАК ОДИН ОДИН СЕМЬ. НЕОПОЗНАННЫЙ САМОЛЕТ, ВЕКТОР НОЛЬ-ДЕВЯТЬ-НОЛЬ, ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ МИЛЬ, ПРИБЛИЖЕНИЕ ДЕВЯТЬСОТ УЗЛОВ В ЧАС._

― Вижу его, Док. Рекс, он у тебя на хвосте. О-о-оу. Какой-то урод. Набит под завязку. Следи за ним.

― Роджер [8], Коппер [9], не блокируй радар. Какого черта он здесь забыл, мы вроде никого не приглашали? 

― Ему приглянулись твои булочки, Рекс, ― подкалывает Джон и резко уходит вправо, оттягивая штурвал F/A-18 и ощущая, как сила инерции вжимает его в сидение. ― Не волнуйся, милашка, я позабочусь о том, чтобы впредь он относился к тебе с должным уважением. ― Самолет кренится, крылья слегка дрожат от тягового усилия, и солнце вспышками озаряет кабину, пока он не клонит машину влево, обнаруживая Рекса прямо над сизым скоплением облаков, которые скрывают их от волнующегося океана. МиГ-21 [10] черной полосой виднеется позади, и, правильно рассчитав время, Джон сможет как никогда ловко взять его на крючок. 

― Наваляй ему, ― потрескивает по радио ― это ОПП Рекса, Арчер [11], ― он меня, блядь, взял на прицел! Рекс! 

Самолет Рекса дико раскачивается из стороны в сторону, разрезая небо все более широкими вращениями, пытаясь стряхнуть захват. Джон, не колеблясь, с силой сжимает штурвал, уходя в пике [12], и отказывается менее чем в тысяче метров от хвоста МиГа. 

― У нас мало горючего, Док, просто чтоб ты знал. Не то чтобы я не мечтал хоть раз заглохнуть над океаном, ― предупреждает Коппер, и Джон практически видит, как он закатывает глаза. 

Джон краем уха подмечает эту информацию, однако в его груди по-прежнему теснится адреналин, ему до смерти хочется ввязаться в заварушку, а еще он до сих пор пытается поймать врага на прицел. 

― Чтоб тебя, девочка, успокойся, ― бормочет он. Зеленый треугольник бесконтрольно мечется на экране наводки, пока, в какой-то момент, Джон не осознает, что целиться больше не во что. МиГ делает полубочку и взмывает вверх, прямо на солнце, в надежде затеряться в лучах. ― О нет, нет, ты, мудак! ― восклицает Джон и устремляется следом. 

― Уи-и! Это как погони на тачках из телика! ― зубоскалит Коппер из-за его спины. ― Вздрючь этого пидораса, Док. 

_ПРИЗРАК ОДИН ОДИН СЕМЬ, ВАМ ПРИКАЗАНО НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПОСАДИТЬ САМОЛЕТ._

― Док, он удрал, ― сокрушается Рекс, дышит учащенно. ― Я сворачиваюсь. 

― Понял, ― отчитывается Джон и на долю секунды замолкает. ― Эй, Коппер, что думаешь насчет парочки фотографий? 

Радио выдает хриплый смех Коппера.

― Я думал, ты и не спросишь. 

Джон сжимает штурвал, посылая F/A-18 навстречу солнцу.

✈✈✈✈✈

― Срань господня, Док, ты видел его лицо? ― Коппер, сидя на скамейке возле койки, сгибается пополам от смеха; полотенце едва не сползает с его талии, с темных волос капает вода. ― О, подожди-ка, ты _видел_! ― Коппер протягивает телефон Джону, который бросает мимолетный взгляд на фотографию пилота МиГа с невольно поднятой рукой, сделанную кабина-к-кабине, и снова заходится хохотом. 

― Да уж, когда он решил смотать удочки, должен был подумать, что, встань мы между ним и солнцем, он нас в жизни не разглядит. Идиота кусок. ― Джон, все еще посмеиваясь, надевает футболку и вытирает волосы. ― Да и обратное пике мы еще не пробовали, красота же. Подумаешь, маленько растряслись. Заставили его посуетиться. ― И о да, все прошло отлично. Великолепное управление, мягкое, легкое, по сравнению с неповоротливыми дозвуковыми [13] стелс-истребителями F-117, на которых он летал раньше. 

― Ага, ты был просто чертовски бл… 

― Док! Коппер! ― слышится из коридора. Дерьмо. Джон торопливо натягивает брюки, и дверь с треском распахивается. В дверном проеме, уперев руки в бедра, стоит лейтенант Донован, заместитель КАГ [14]. ― Диммок хочет видеть вас у себя, живо. 

Джон старается удержаться и не закатить глаза: они же только что стряхнули МиГ у Андерсона с хвоста и еще одеваются после душа. 

― Да, мэм, ― отвечает он взамен и продолжает одеваться. По дороге в кабинет Диммока Коппер пару раз шутливо бьет его по икрам, но, подойдя к месту назначения, они видят Рекса ― лейтенанта Андерсона, ― покидающего кабинет.

― Спасибо, Док, ― к удивлению Джона, произносит он и, не оглянувшись, медленно уходит по коридору. Но еще до того, как Джон успевает повернуться к Копперу и спросить, какого черта это было, до них доносится крик Диммока: 

― Тащите сюда свои задницы. Не тратьте мое время. 

Джон с Коппером заходят и встают навытяжку, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Их небольшой трюк, должно быть, не остался незамеченным, и он уверен, что в ЦУПе обретаются, по меньшей мере, два стукача, гаденыши. 

Диммок поднимается во весь свой стодевяностосантиметровый рост, едва не задевая головой скошенный потолок. 

― Док, Коппер, вам обоим, по причинам, находящимся выше моего понимания, удалось похерить даже это задание. ― Диммок кладет руки на бедра. ― Кто-нибудь хочет мне объяснить, почему вы ослушались прямого приказа? 

Джон сглатывает комок в горле.

— Я заметил МиГ, сэр, и они были загружены под завязку и взяли Рекса на прицел, я подумал… 

— А тебе не нужно думать! Ты совершил невероятно отважный поступок, но все, что ты должен был сделать, — это посадить самолет, а не преследовать удирающий МиГ! Тебе жить надоело, лейтенант? 

— Нет, сэр. 

— А ты, — он поворачивается к Копперу, — тоже хорош. Иисус Христос, а если он решит с крыши прыгнуть, ты за ним полезешь? — Диммок подчеркивает свои слова, ткнув пальцем Джону в лицо. Он выпускает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, потом закрывает глаза и тяжело падает в кресло. — Ты невъебенный пилот, Ватсон. Даже лучше, чем до Залива, но это твое гребанное безрассудство… Тебя дважды лишали квалификации ведущего звена, один я три раза делал тебе предупреждения за превышение скорости при преодолении контрольных башен, а та адмиральша… 

— Челси Бреннан, верно? — бормочет Коппер. 

— А тебе, Коппер, несказанно повезло, ведь ты еще здесь, так что советую тебе заткнуться. — Он поворачивается обратно к Джону. — Все, о чем ты должен беспокоиться, — это ВМФ, твоя эскадра, черт, да твоя собственная репутация и репутация твоего штурмана. Приказы даются потому, что мы знаем то, чего не знаешь ты, и мы несем ответственность за тебя, за твоих коллег и миллионы доверенных вам налогоплательщиками долларов. 

Джон кивает. Он знал, что это было глупо, но пропади все пропадом, он выиграл, и вкус победы сладок до сих пор.

Диммок продолжает:

— Не верю, что я это делаю, но я даю вам второй шанс. Я должен отправить кого-то в Фаллон [15]. 

Коппер со свистом выдыхает.

— Я думал, это будет Рекс, сэр, — говорит он. Джон чувствует спазмы в животе. Диммок же не серьезно, он не станет… 

— Рекс потерял свой шанс. Он не сумел стряхнуть с хвоста тот самолет, поэтому пришлось подрезать ему крылышки. Так что я отправляю вас, идиотов, в «Топ Ган» [16]. 

**Примечания:**

[1] Истребитель F-177 ― https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/a1/F-117_Nighthawk_Front.jpg/1024px-F-117_Nighthawk_Front.jpg

[2] ОПП ― офицер поста перехвата радиолокационной станции.

[3] Штопор ― особый, критический режим полёта самолёта, заключающийся в его снижении по крутой нисходящей спирали малого радиуса с одновременным вращением относительно всех трёх его осей. Правый штопор подразумевает вращение по часовой стрелке.

[4] F/A-18 ― https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c6/USMC_FA-18_Hornet.JPEG/300px-USMC_FA-18_Hornet.JPEG

[5] Фонарь ― прозрачная часть пилотской кабины, защищающая экипаж и пассажиров от воздействия встречного потока воздуха, погодных условий и от шума.

[6] Мэйдэй ― международный сигнал бедствия в радиотелефонной (голосовой) связи, аналогичный сигналу SOS в радиотелеграфной связи. Он используется в ситуациях, которые представляют непосредственную угрозу для жизни людей, например, терпящими бедствие морскими и воздушными судами.

[7] Четыреста миль в час ― приблизительно 645 километров в час. 

[8] Роджер ― кодовое слово, обозначающее «Вас понял!» (в качестве ответа на приказ или сообщение).

[9] Коппер (англ. Сopper) ― медь, медяк. 

[10] МиГ-21 ― http://rusnext.ru/sites/default/files/mig21.jpg

[11] Арчер (англ. Archer) ― стрелец. 

[12] Пике ― полет летательного аппарата вниз с нарастающей скоростью под углом от 30 до 90 градусов к земной поверхности.

[13] Дозвуковой самолёт — самолёт, скорость полёта которого в заданных условиях эксплуатации не превышает скорости звука.

[14] КАГ — командир авиационной группы. 

[15] Фаллон — военно-морская авиабаза (ВМА) в Фаллоне, штат Невада, в настоящее время место расположения тактической школы пилотов ударных истребителей ВМС, или «Топ Ган». 

[16] «Топ Ган» — согласно фильму «Лучший стрелок», школа подготовки пилотов истребителей в США.


	2. Глава 2

Солнце отражается от песков; ленивыми густыми волнами, почти видимыми глазу, накатывает жар.

Пустыня посреди Невады неумолима, но прекрасна ― ровная, гладкая и странно статичная по сравнению с кренами и вращениями самолета. Джон переключает передачу мотоцикла и восторженно кричит, мчась по боковой дороге, параллельной взлетной полосе, состязаясь в скорости с F-16 [1], что поднимается с земли и устремляется в небо. Джон хохочет, всем телом воспринимая реверберацию дожигателей [2] и рев мотоцикла, и понимает, что следующие шесть недель, посвященные лишь полетам, оправдают все надежды, все их с Мюрреем мечты, возникшие еще в детстве, когда они смотрели, как стремительно, крыло к крылу, несутся по небу самолеты. 

Мюррей. Джон не звонил ему с тех пор, как ему предложили это место, понятия не имея, что он должен сказать. «Эй, приятель, я улетаю, чтобы исполнить свою детскую мечту. Прости за ногу, что ты потерял в катастрофе, произошедшей по моей вине, из-за которой ты не можешь быть здесь, со мной» ― не самые уместные слова, не передающие, к тому же, всей испытываемой им радости, пусть и отягощенной чувством вины. Он должен позвонить, Джон это знает, так что он останавливается у края дороги в конце взлетной полосы и вытаскивает из кармана телефон, большим пальцем нажимая на кнопки. 

Внезапно телефон звонит, и это пугает Джона так сильно, что он чуть его не роняет. Иисусе.

― Какого черта ты творишь? ― кричит в ухо Мюррей.

Джон съеживается.

― Не знаю…

― Ну ты и ублюдок! Даже не сказал, куда собираешься! Проклятье, мужик, ты меня поражаешь! Мои поздравления!

Джон облегченно выдыхает.

― Да, это какое-то безумие. Не могу поверить, что я здесь. А откуда ты, блин, вообще узнал? 

― Старперы только об этом и сплетничают. Ты серьезно преследовал МиГ? 

― Ага, это была та еще заварушка. Скажу Копперу, чтобы отправил тебе фотку, а то ты мне в жизни не поверишь. 

― Тебе я верю. А Лестрейд и маме родной соврет ― недорого возьмет. Кстати, о Коппере: дай этому идиоту трубку. Хочу с ним поговорить. 

― Прости, не могу. Он в казарме, а я решил проветриться на байке. 

― Который долго искать не пришлось. 

― Да, взял в аренду. Нужно же в этой глухомани как-то передвигаться. ― Джон делает паузу. ― Как дела на работе? 

― Отлично, просто отлично. Вам, пафосным придуркам, нужно тратить поменьше денег. Меня донимают уже три адмирала, а все потому, что Винсон заказал три дополнительных освежителя для унитаза, когда они были в порту регистрации. Что вы, блядь, с ними там делаете? 

― Ссым на них, идиот. Я не виноват, что они похожи на мишени. ― Джон ковырнул носком ботинка землю. Каждый раз, когда он слышит о работе Мюррея сметчиком в авиафлоте, у него сводит зубы. Ему нравится Коппер, он отличный ОПП, большой весельчак и хороший друг, но он до сих пор скучает по этому голосу и смешному желтому шлему за спиной, бывшему рядом восемь лет. ― Слушай, мне пора. В час у меня инструктаж, а потом я обещал Копперу пройтись по злачным местам. 

― Ох, понял. Отбриваешь меня, чтобы поохотиться за чьей-нибудь задницей. Все с тобой ясно. 

― Это не для меня, болван, а для Коппера. Он на прошлой неделе развелся. 

― Жаль придурка. Что ж, Кэрол мало подходила на роль жены военного. А вот тебе пора найти свою половинку. Ты слишком долго был один. Что, ни один морячок не приглянулся? 

Джон закатил глаза.

― Им всем нет и восемнадцати, зато есть прыщи. Меня выпнут за панибратство. Вдобавок, я приехал сюда, чтобы сосредоточиться на пилотировании. Отношения ― последнее, с чем мне хотелось бы сейчас разбираться.

✈✈✈✈✈

― «Топ Ган» был создан с целью обучить пилотов военно-воздушным маневрам (ВВМ), воздушному бою на высшем уровне. 

― Меня это возбуждает, ― шепчет Коппер Джону на ухо. 

― Заткнись, идиот, ― бормочет Джон, стараясь вникать в слова стоящего перед ними мужчины. Командир Майкрофт Холмс, позывной Ледник. Высокий, темноволосый, с равнодушным, безучастным выражением лица, за которое, как подозревал Джон, он и удостоился этого прозвища. 

― …Учитывая нынешнюю напряженную обстановку в мире, вероятность конфронтации высока как никогда, и пилоты авианосцев первыми вступят в схватку. Совершенствование военно-воздушных маневров является жизненно важной задачей, ― гундосит Ледник, но Джон поставил себе цель вынести эту скукотищу и дождаться полетов, поэтому старается прислушиваться. Конечно же ВВМ крайне важны, он это доказал, разве нет? Он подлетел к самому куполу МиГа, да он вообще единственный в этой комнате, кто видел этот самолет! 

Коппер вертит головой, рассматривая четырнадцать других пилотов и ОПП, что сидят в аудитории вместе с ними.

― Черт, Док, кажется, это Плеть [3]. Слышал о ней? Да, это она – вон, рядом с ней ее ОПП, Молли. Позывной ― Пила [4]… Ого, в рот мне ноги, если вон там не Гадюка.

Джон бросает в их сторону быстрый взгляд, пихая Коппера локтем, чтобы тот заткнулся. Но да, сомнений нет: высокая темноволосая женщина позади них ― Плеть. Джон наслышан о ней; она одна из самых опытных пилотов в ВМФ. Она летала почти на всех существующих самолетах, если верить тому, что он слышал. Мужчина, которого Коппер назвал Гадюкой, тоже может быть хорош; Джон его не знает, но, поймав его взгляд, тот насмешливо ухмыляется и подмигивает. 

Командир Холмс делает паузу, и Джон поворачивается к нему, но недостаточно быстро. Ледник смотрит на него. Заметил.

― Вы ― тот самый процент летчиков, что считается лучшим во всех ВМС [5], ― произносит Холмс, и Джон задумывается, не сарказм ли это. ― Элита. Лучшие из лучших. Но мы сделаем вас еще лучше. Каждый день вы будете совершать два вылета, в промежутках между ними вам предстоит посещать занятия, на которых будет происходить разбор ваших полетов. Каждый раз перед вами будут стоять совершенно разные задачи. Мы научим вас летать на F/A-18 на такой скорости, о которой вы раньше и не мечтали. 

Джон очень в этом сомневается. Он выжимал из своего самолета все соки, до предела, а иногда и малость сдвигал этот предел (зачастую далеко не малость, шепчет подсознание). Он оглядывается, пытаясь оценить конкурентов. Он уверен, что достаточно хорош, чтобы выиграть. Он должен победить, за себя и за Мюррея.

― Могу я вам чем-то помочь, лейтенант? ― говорит Холмс, и Джон уже готов извиниться за невнимательность, как вмешивается Коппер: 

― Просто интересно, сэр, кто тут лучший, ― выпаливает он, и Джон благодарно выдыхает. 

― Ха! Что ж, уверен, вы все станете лучшими. В конце концов, именно за этим вы здесь. Но имена лучших из лучших, предыдущих победителей «Топ Гана», на этой доске. Думаете, ваше имя там появится? 

В аудитории раздается хор охов и ахов, и, прежде чем Джон успевает остановить себя, он произносит: 

― Да, сэр.

― Довольно самонадеянно, учитывая состав вашей группы. 

Джон опускает взгляд, борясь с улыбкой.

― Да, сэр.

Майкрофт ухмыляется.

― Мне нравится это качество в пилотах. Но помните: важной составляющей успеха является работа в команде. Имейте это в виду, и у вас все получится. Свободны. 

Джон, ощущая себя в какой-то мере осаженным, поднимается и подходит к стене, на которой висит доска. Там собрался весь класс, все решили рассмотреть свою цель: небольшие латунные именные таблички, прикрепленные к большому деревянному щиту. Имена, собранные за тридцать лет обучения, выстроились аккуратными блестящими рядками, и Джону отчаянно хочется увидеть в их числе свое. 

― Доска для неудачников будет помещена на кухне, ― слышит он справа и поворачивается, видя рядом пилота, что подмигнул ему раньше. 

― Ты такой юморной, Гадюка, ― деланно хохочет Коппер. ― Боже, ты меня уморил, честно. ― Он тыкает в доску пальцем. ― И, кстати, на будущее: в моем имени две «п». ― Он хватает Джона за рукав и тянет в коридор. 

― Что с ним такое? ― вслух интересуется Джон. 

― Ничего, абсолютно. Гадюка ― тот еще сукин сын, Док. Агрессивный и легко вспыхивает. И летает также. Хладнокровно, сосредоточенно ― и в последнюю секунду взрывается. Черт, ты никогда не знаешь, что он может выкинуть. 

Джон кивает. Он видел таких раньше.

― Хорошо, что мы будем воевать не против него. 

― Да, но у меня даже от нахождения с ним в одной комнате мурашки бегут. Пойдем, переоденемся и выпьем.

Джон бросает последний взгляд на выходящих из аудитории пилотов и следует за Коппером.

✈✈✈✈✈

Бар «Дожигатель» переполнен. Среди посетителей ― офицеры и служащие, а также гражданские ― они беззаботно перемещаются от бара на одной стороне до танцпола на другой, и обратно. Здесь грязно, шумно и царит дружественная атмосфера, и Джону заведение приходится по душе. 

― Вот что я называю зоной максимального достижения целей [6], ― говорит Коппер и кидает на женщину за барной стойкой оценивающий взгляд, и та подмигивает в ответ. 

― И не сомневался, старый ты блядун. ― Джон разглаживает свою белую форменную рубашку и тянет Коппера к столику. ― Такое чувство, что здесь полбазы собралось. ― Джон делает глоток пива, что подала официантка, и оглядывается. На танцполе толкутся парочки и группки; танцевать никто не умеет, но им хотя бы весело. Офицер в углу танцпола ловит взгляд Джона и улыбается, его большие голубые глаза загораются, стоит Джону лениво ухмыльнуться в ответ. Пожалуй, быстрый секс без обязательств ― не такая уж плохая идея. Он не трахался целую вечность, и собственная рука уже не справляется. 

― Коппер! Поверить не могу, что это ты! ― Молодая женщина в белом обнимает Коппера со спины и занимает пустующий стул. ― Твоей жалкой заднице здесь не место! 

Коппер ухмыляется, шутливо толкая женщину в плечо. 

― За твое здоровье, Молли, спасибо. Знал, что увижу тебя здесь. Док, это Пила, Молли Хупер. Лучший ОПП, что только был на «Линкольне» [7]. 

Джон жмет ей руку.

― Джон Ватсон, приятно познакомиться. Пила, хм? Мне нравится. 

― Да, я училась на патологоанатома… 

― Два месяца, ― встревает Коппер. 

― Заткнись. Ладно, да. Два месяца, пока наконец не поняла, насколько это глупо ― выбрасывать тысячи баксов на ветер, когда на самом деле я хочу летать. Я познакомилась с этим идиотом на «Линкольне». Он сотни раз спасал мою шкуру. 

― Ничего подобного, просто сказывалось отсутствие опыта, Моллс. Стоило это исправить ― и тебя было уже не остановить. 

Молли улыбается и выглядит чуточку смущенной, и, чтобы скрыть это, делает глоток своего напитка.

― Ирэн где-то здесь. Познакомлю вас, когда она вернется. Вы правда видели МиГ так близко? Здесь только об этом и говорят.

Коппер вытаскивает телефон и показывает сделанную им фотографию МиГа, и Молли округляет глаза.

― Черт, это потрясающе! Хочу узнать все подробности!

― Ну, МиГ сидел у Рекса на хвосте… ― начинает Коппер, и Джон улыбается, кивая в определенных местах его полного энтузиазма пересказа. Но он чувствует смутное беспокойство, напрягается, рассматривая танцующих: жар и близость большого количества людей обостряет нервные окончания. Джон поднимается и идет к бару за следующим напитком – ему хочется чего-то более крепкого, успокаивающего и расслабляющего. 

Он заказывает виски, опирается на локти и ждет. Широкая барная стойка выполнена в форме буквы «U», и, когда Джон смотрит на другую сторону, он встречается взглядом с парой ясных, полупрозрачных глаз, едва различимых под темными кудрями.

Иисусе, он прекрасен. Высокий и стройный, с ярко выраженными скулами и бледным горлом, к которому так и манит прижаться губами. Когда губы незнакомца, пухлые и алые, прижимаются к горлышку пивной бутылки, Джон резко выдыхает. На нем нет формы, но прекрасно скроенная зеленая рубашка оттеняет глаза. Джон не может отвести взгляда, и, когда они на короткий миг встречаются глазами, вспышка жара, опалившая тело, и взаимный интерес становятся очевидны. Мужчина приподнимает уголок рта в крохотной улыбке, и Джон уже готов бросить все и выяснить, кто это сводящее с ума существо, когда к нему подходит другой мужчина, намного, намного старше, и шепчет что-то на ухо. Джон видит, как темноволосый незнакомец слабо улыбается, потом кивает и поворачивается, чтобы уйти вместе с новоприбывшим. Но прежде чем удалиться, еще раз оглядывается на Джона.

Джон стонет. Ну конечно он занят, столь прекрасное создание не может быть свободно. Что ж, возможно, стоит попытать счастья с той блондиночкой с танцпола. Он возвращается к столику, где Коппер разговаривает уже не только с Пилой, но и с ее пилотом, Ирен Адлер, позывной Плеть. Его представляют, и, влившись в разговор, он замечает, что Коппер не отводит взгляда от рыжеволосой девушки, которую заметил раньше.

― Она лесбиянка [8], ― предупреждает Плеть. 

― Да щас! Она на меня пялилась. Поверь, я знаю, когда женщина заинтересована. 

― Ничего ты не знаешь, ― встревает Джон. ― Как в прошлом месяце, когда тебя пыталась закадрить та женщина в Токио. Боже, сказать, что он ничего не замечает ― значит не сказать ничего. 

― Чья бы корова мычала. Тебе уже шесть месяцев как некому согреть постель. 

― Пять, ― вздрагивает Джон. 

― Почти попал. Я знаю, как это исправить. ― Коппер откидывается на спинку стула, и выражение его лица заставляет Джона насторожиться. 

― Что… ― бормочет он. ― Это твое лицо. Это «Я собираюсь кое-что сделать, и ты мне поможешь» лицо. Ненавижу его! 

― Какое лицо? ― спрашивает Ирен, и Молли начинает хихикать. Это не к добру. 

Коппер лишь шире ухмыляется.

― _Она утратила то чувство влюбленности_ , Док. [9]

Джон роняет голову. Блядь.

― Нет. 

Коппер встает, показывает на бар, где в обществе друзей сидит рыжеволосая девушка.

― О да! ― восклицает он и направляется в ее сторону. 

― Ненавижу, когда он это делает, ― бормочет Джон и отталкивается от столика, не собираясь позволять Копперу позориться одному. Молли идет с ним, очевидно зная, что произойдет, и Джон рад, что хотя бы в этот раз будет еще парочка запасных певцов, а не только он. 

― _Ты больше не закрываешь глаза, когда я целую тебя_ , ― напевает Коппер, и женщина растерянно поворачивается, видя Коппера с рукой у сердца, поющим серенаду. 

― _И в твоих прикосновениях не осталось былой нежности_ , ― продолжает Джон, пытаясь не засмеяться и не испортить все. 

― _Ты как можешь стараешься этого не показывать_ , ― поет Коппер и протягивает ей руку. Она смеется, но принимает его ладонь. 

― _Де-е-е-е-етка-а-а-а-а_ , ― тянут Джон и Молли. Он поверить не может, что на этот раз это сработало.

― _Но детка, детка, я все знаю_! ― Коппер целует ее ладонь, и они присоединяются к хору вместе с половиной бара, которая собралась вокруг, чтобы посмотреть. 

― _Ты утратила это чувство влюбленности, о, это чувство влюбленности, ты утратила это чувство влюбленности, оно ушло, ушло, ушло, оуо-о…_

Джон с Молли наконец заканчивают песню на « _Бам дам, бам дам, бам дам дамдам_ », сгибаясь пополам от смеха, и, когда девушка, смеясь и краснея, позволяет Копперу присесть рядом, толпа взрывается в аплодисментах. Джон отдает честь и оставляет Коппера в обществе девушки. Он никогда не смог бы быть с кем-то таким настойчивым и смелым, но, запади он на кого-нибудь по-настоящему, уж на то, чтобы подойти и познакомиться, решимости бы хватило.

Правда, это не касалось того красавчика за барной стойкой. Только вот пламя угасло еще до того, как успело разгореться.

Джон машет Молли, чтобы она возвращалась к столику, и направляется к туалету. Пожалуй, он мог бы пойти домой: завтра рано вставать, и ему действительно не стоит больше пить. Дверь громко скрипит, и, сделав шаг внутрь, Джон пугается, увидев мужчину из бара ― тот моет руки. Взгляд невероятных, почти прозрачных глаз встречается в зеркале с глазами Джона, и Джон замирает, словно статуя, теряя дар речи. 

― Я могу чем-то помочь, лейтенант? ― произносит парень, и о боги, этот голос… Теплый, вкрадчивый, грудной, и у Джона слабеют колени.

― Да, можете, ― отвечает он и приподнимает подбородок. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он хотел кого-то столь сильно, и сейчас он не потерпит поражение. 

― Так что же? Долгий рейс, не так ли? 

― Восемь месяцев, ― выдыхает Джон. 

Мужчина улыбается.

― Что ж, тогда что выбираешь: пол или тумбу? Потому что ни то, ни другое удобным не назовешь. 

Джон моргает. Неожиданно.

― Я думал, ты с кем-то. 

― Так и есть. Но Боже, я просто тащусь, когда ко мне пристают похотливые матросы, прибывшие домой в отпуск. ― Восхитительный голос источает сарказм, и это немного раздражает. 

― Я пилот, ― машинально поправляет он. ― И я к тебе не приставал. ― Мужчина поднимает бровь. ― Ну, мог бы, но… ― Черт, а вот это уже не есть хорошо. Что в этом парне такого, что так его обезоруживает? Глаза. Должно быть, это глаза. 

― Мои извинения. Матросы стекаются сюда каждый год, как по часам. То, что ты не один из них, весьма утешает. 

― Мог бы стать, ― произносит Джон. Он давно потерял контроль над ситуацией, пусть и пытается держаться изо всех сил. 

― Что? 

― Утешением. Мог бы уберечь тебя от ошибки с тем мужчиной. 

Парень в неверии приподнимает бровь и облокачивается на стойку. 

― Чтобы я сделал ее с тобой? 

Кажется, намечается прогресс. Джон улыбается, делает небольшой шаг вперед и оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы распознать едва уловимый запах одеколона. Божественно.

― Ага, со мной.

Темные кудри подскакивают, когда мужчина чуть склоняет голову к Джону. Сердце последнего бьется в диком ритме, по венам бежит предвкушение, и помоги ему Господь, он почти чувствует, как твердеет. Прошло и правда слишком много времени. 

― Я польщен. Но я не встречаюсь с пилотами, ― произносит мужчина и аккуратно обходит Джона, направляясь к двери, оставляя того в одиночестве. Черт возьми, все-таки потерпел крушение и погорел. Но, быть может, у него еще получится… 

― Подожди, ― окликает его Джон. ― Хотя бы скажи свое имя. 

― Шерлок Холмс, ― произносит парень, подмигивает и скрывается за дверью, оставляя Джона в пустом мужском туалете с пульсирующей эрекцией и дрожащими руками. 

**Примечания:**

[1] F-16 — Дженерал Дайнэмикс Эф-16 «Файтинг Фалкон» — американский многофункциональный лёгкий истребитель четвёртого поколения. http://qoo.by/9RQ  
[2] Дожигатель — устройство, использующееся в сверхзвуковых реактивных двигателях для увеличения тяги.   
[3] Плеть (англ. Whiphand) — рука, держащая кнут; власть.   
[4] Пила (англ. Bonesaw) — медицинская пила.   
[5] ВМС — военно-морские силы.   
[6] Зона максимального достижения целей — в ВВС означает обилие воздушных, наземных и морских целей, подлежащих уничтожению.  
[7] «Линкольн» — американский авианосец. http://qoo.by/9RR  
[8] Игра слов. В оригинале используется слово «gay», которое означает «лесбиянка/гей», а также «веселая», «яркая», «нарядная».   
[9] Песня «You’ve lost that loving feeling» группы The Righteous Brothers. Можно послушать в исполнении Glee — http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaoyguXnGM4


	3. Глава 3

✈✈✈✈✈

На следующее утро Джон просыпается с головной болью, однако в целом чувствует себя не так уж и плохо. Ему повезло, потому что сегодня их первое летное упражнение и нужно быть собранным как никогда. Но хоть убей, единственное, о чем он может думать, выполняя ежедневные процедуры, ― это Шерлок Холмс, его глаза и резкий голос с оттенком сарказма, вызывающий волну дрожи по телу. 

Сейчас абсолютно не время для воспоминаний, думает он, внезапно осознавая, что сидит на кровати уже добрые десять минут и никак не может надеть ботинки. Он старается сфокусироваться на их сегодняшнем задании, но, кажется, этим утром у Коппера тоже проблемы с концентрацией. 

― Она просто удивительная, Док, ― повторяет Коппер пятый раз подряд. 

И Джон наконец отвечает: 

― Кто? Та рыжая? 

― Да. Боже, она замечательная. Серьезно. ― У Коппера на лице та самая мечтательная улыбка, что может означать только одно. 

― Хватит думать членом, ― машинально произносит Джон. 

― Кто бы говорил, ― парирует Коппер. ― Ты чуть из трусов не выпрыгнул, когда пялился на того брюнетика. 

Джон хмурится.

― Это было так очевидно? Хотя неважно, ― тут же поправляется он. И правда, неважно. Это просто смешно ― отвлекаться на того, кого он, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидит. ― Полетели.

✈✈✈✈✈

В аудитории зловещая тишина, все сгорбились за партами, держась за головы или просто тихо переговариваясь. Ирэн потирает виски, а Пила взволнованно заглядывает ей в глаза. Джон усмехается себе под нос. Им следовало быть более осмотрительными, хотя он понимал, что, когда понадобится, каждый пилот и ОПП в этой комнате моментально придет в боевую готовность. Предполагается, что они будут совершать два вылета каждый день, а в перерывах будет происходить разбор полетов и обсуждение. Джон наконец-то начинает осознавать всю серьезность происходящего, и желудок нервно сжимается. 

Гадюка откинулся на стуле, удерживая его на двух ножках, и воплощает картину спокойной расслабленности, переговариваясь со своим ОПП, но стоит ему заметить Джона, как он опускает стул на пол всеми четырьмя ножками и опирается на локти, наблюдая за тем, как тот проходит мимо. 

― Если нужна помощь, Ватсон, просто дай знать, ― говорит он. ― Знаю, такого рода вещи сложно понять. 

Джон замирает.

― Проблемы, Гадюка? 

― Просто предлагаю помощь, ― отвечает он, весь из себя невинный. ― Ты уже выяснил для себя? 

― Выяснил что?

― Кто здесь лучший пилот. 

Джон фыркает.

― О, уверен, я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь. ― Коппер кидает на Джона вопросительный взгляд, и тот отмахивается, отвергая подразумеваемое предложение помощи. 

― Говорят, ты любишь работать в одиночку, ― продолжает Гадюка. ― После аварии ты шесть месяцев работал один, выводил из Рамштайна [1] A-10 [2]. 

― Что было исключительно моим решением, ― начинает Джон, но Гадюка не унимается.

― Потом тебе посчастливилось, и тебя перевели на авианосец с лучшим ОПП на флоте, ты погнался за МиГом, у Рекса был припадок на нервной почве, и вот ты здесь. Слишком много удачи для одного человека, не думаешь? 

Джон сжимает кулаки. Стоит один раз показать характер – и он с позором вылетит отсюда.

― Как бы то ни было, как я сюда попал ― не твое, черт возьми, дело. 

― Кстати, как там Мюррей? Слышал, он занимает важный пост в Пентагоне? 

И Джон взрывается. Он готов уже схватить Гадюку за горло и долбануть его мерзкую ликующую рожу об стол, как Коппер хватает его за руку. 

― Не думай о нем, с ним явно в детстве плохо обращались. ― Он ведет Джона к столу через всю комнату, что-то болтая, пытаясь отвлечь. ― Это будет потрясающе. Лучшее время нашей жизни, клянусь. 

Джон выдыхает сквозь зубы и пытается усмирить ярость, но ему по-прежнему хочется столкнуть Джима Мориарти с какой-нибудь высоченной скалы ― и плевать на последствия. Так вот что думают окружающие? Что его сюда протащил Мюррей? Боже. 

Дверь открывается, и в аудиторию заходит Ледник, занимая свое место в передней части помещения. 

― Доброе утро. Полагаю, прошлым вечером вы хорошо повеселились, ― начинает он и с язвительной улыбкой оглядывает ряды опущенных лиц. ― Мы будем работать с самолетами F-5 и А4 в качестве имитаторов МиГа. Технически F-5 не обладают такой весовой удельной тягой, как МиГ-21 и не теряют энергию при скорости ниже триста узлов, в отличие от МиГа-21. А4 не могут вращаться с такой же легкостью, как МиГ-17, но имеют значительно бóльший обзор. 

Джон вытаскивает ручку, делает заметки. Ему знакомы упомянутые сведения, но лучше уже сейчас взять за привычку делать записи. Он записывает еще несколько предложений, и командир Холмс уже собирается продолжить, как дверь открывается, и, когда Джон поднимает взгляд, у него падает челюсть. 

Шерлок Холмс, одетый в безукоризненный темный костюм и кипельно-белую рубашку, входит в комнату и бросает портфель на стол. Идет к возвышению и встает несколько сбоку. Ледник осуждающе приподнимает брови и поворачивается обратно к классу.

― Позвольте представить нашего гражданского консультанта Шерлока Холмса, позывной Меркурий [3]. Так же, чтобы вы знали, он мой брат. Он кандидат наук по астрофизике и техническому обеспечению, и вы должны прислушиваться к нему, поскольку Пентагон учитывает его мнение о вашем профессионализме. 

Джон наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок занимает место за трибуной, и чувствует, как лицо словно огнем охватывает. Шерлок должен был знать, что увидит здесь Джона, но ведет себя так, будто они никогда не встречались. Он не смотрит на него, даже не окидывает взглядом его сторону аудитории. В какие гребанные игры он играет? Джон ловит изумленный взгляд Коппера и замечает не в меру заинтересованное лицо Гадюки. 

― Продолжу то, о чем говорил командир Холмс, ― начинает Шерлок, и, несмотря на неловкость ситуации, этот глубокий, гулкий голос по-прежнему его завораживает. ― У МиГа-21 также есть свои недостатки, например, поставленные вверх дном топливные баки. За счет силы, созданной действием отрицательной перегрузки, он не сможет преодолеть даже самое легкое препятствие. Самолет может заглохнуть даже при ускорении свободного падения меньше одной «G». Но даже если «G» будет равняться единице, это ему мало поможет. 

Джон фыркает. Это даже отдаленно не похоже на правду. Коппер взволнованно пару раз подталкивает его локтем. 

― Что-то не так, лейтенант? ― слышит он и обнаруживает, что Шерлок сверлит его острым, как нож, взглядом. 

― Ваша информация относительно МиГа неточна, ― осторожно произносит Джон. Несмотря на гражданский статус Шерлока, ему стоит быть особенно осторожным, ведь, похоже, уровень допуска Шерлока выше, чем у него. 

― Что это значит? 

― Мне посчастливилось рассмотреть МиГ вблизи… ― Коппер прочищает горло. ― Извини. _Нам_ посчастливилось увидеть, как МиГ пикировал при отрицательной перегрузке в четыре «G».

У Шерлока расширяются глаза.

― Когда это было? 

― Три недели назад. Верно, Коппер? ― Тот важно кивает. ― Да, три. 

Шерлок кидает на него изучающий скептический взгляд.

― По мнению Пентагона, мне известно больше, чем вам, лейтенант. 

― Что ж, мне жаль это говорить, но, вероятно, не в этот раз. 

― Так когда именно вы увидели это предполагаемое пикирование при отрицательной перегрузке? ― Шерлок опирается на трибуну, всем видом выражая равнодушие. 

― Ну, мы были у него на хвосте, когда он сделал полубочку и взмыл к солнцу. Я поднялся выше и накрыл его. 

― Если вы говорите, что были прямо над ним, как вы его разглядели? ― спрашивает Шерлок. 

― Потому что мы летели вниз головой, ― говорит Джон. 

― Полный бред, ― слышится с задних рядов. Тигр, скотина такая. 

― Нет-нет, так и было, ― вмешивается Коппер. ― Это было невероятно. 

― Итак, вы совершили перевернутое пике с отрицательной нагрузкой в четыре «G» на пару с МиГом-21? ― Выражение лица Шерлока бесценно ― недоверие, раздражение и любопытство в одном флаконе. 

― Да, сэр, ― подтверждает Джон, стараясь сдержать рвущийся смех. 

Шерлок выходит из-за трибуны и встает прямо перед столом Джона. Рядом эти глаза производят еще более разрушительное влияние.

― На каком расстоянии? 

― Примерно в два метра, ― отвечает Джон. 

― Два… 

― Да, у нас есть фотография, получилась отличная. Покажи ему, Коппер. 

Коппер вытаскивает телефон и протягивает Шерлоку. Тот смотрит на фотографию, а потом поворачивается к Джону с еле заметной улыбкой, прячущейся в уголках глаз.

― Так это был ты, ― бормочет он и возвращается к трибуне, чтобы закончить лекцию. 

Джон улыбается все время до конца занятия.

✈✈✈✈✈

― Что ж, а это уже интересно, ― говорит Коппер. ― Его будет чертовски сложно приручить. 

Коппер сверлит ему мозг с тех самых пор, как поймал Джона ошивающимся возле класса: тот ждет, когда Шерлок закончит разговор с братом. Джон просто хочет, чтобы он ушел. 

― Никого я не приручаю, ― рявкает Джон. 

― Оу, какой обидчивый, я просто сказал. Не пойми меня неправильно ― я не по мальчикам, но в нем что-то есть. 

― Не мог бы ты отъебаться, пожалуйста? 

― И какой из меня друг, если я оставлю тебя без поддержки? На этот раз я серьезно. ― Коппер прислоняется к стене и ухмыляется. Джон собирается сказать, куда именно он может засунуть свою поддержку, как дверь открывается и выходит Шерлок. Он не выглядит удивленным, видя Джона. 

Шерлок останавливается, приподняв бровь при виде Коппера. Тот понимает намек и отталкивается от стены. 

― Сегодня не опаздывай, ― дразнит он певучим голосом. Смахивает невидимые пылинки с плеч Джона и быстрым движениям поправляет воротник, пока Джон не успел хлопнуть его по руке. ― Замечательно выглядишь, дорогой. 

― Заткнись, ― бормочет Джон и поворачивается к Шерлоку, который наблюдает за ними с едва скрываемым весельем. ― Почему ты не сказал, что являешься представителем Пентагона? 

Шерлок вздергивает подбородок.

― А это что-то изменило бы? 

― Не знаю. Возможно. А может, и нет. ― Джон делает паузу. ― Я все еще хочу пригласить тебя на ужин. Поговорить. Хочу узнать тебя. 

― Лейтенант, каждые восемь недель передо мной проходят десятки новеньких лихачей. Уверен, вы сможете определить, как я отношусь к идее встреч с кем-либо из них. Но я хотел бы послушать о МиГе, это может быть очень важно для моей работы. 

― Зовите меня Док, ― говорит Джон, потому что не может смириться с ограничениями, накладываемыми на него званием, по которому обращается к нему Шерлок. ― И если хотите узнать о МиГе, прочтите рапорт. ― Джон разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но пока не чувствует себя побежденным. Он пробудет здесь шесть недель и будет видеть Шерлока почти каждый день. Ему просто необходим еще один шанс. И когда он оглядывается, видя, что Шерлок, позабавленный и заинтригованный, смотрит ему вслед, он думает, что тот вполне может у него быть. 

**Примечания:**

[1] Фэйрчайлд Рипаблик A-10 «Тандерболт» II — американский одноместный двухдвигательный штурмовик, разработанный для уничтожения танков, бронемашин и прочих наземных целей. http://qoo.by/am6

[2] Авиабаза Рамштайн — опорный пункт ВВС США на территории Германии. Также является штаб-квартирой ВВС США в Европе и одной из баз НАТО.

[3] Меркурий (англ. Mercury) – также переводится как «ртуть».


	4. Глава 4

✈✈✈✈✈

_ДЖЕНТЛЬМЕНЫ, УСТАНОВЛЕННЫЙ УРОВЕНЬ ДЛЯ ЭТОГО УПРАЖНЕНИЯ СОСТАВЛЯЕТ ДЕСЯТЬ ТЫСЯЧ ФУТОВ [1]. УДАЧИ._

Джон отпускает тормоза и зависает на высоте 30 000 футов [2], сканируя устройство наблюдения и горизонт в поисках присутствия Шута [3], их инструктора, который выполняет роль их противника в первом раунде. 

— Нашел его, Док! — кричит Коппер. — Он у нас на хвосте, быстро приближается! Резко влево. Влево, черт тебя подери! 

Джон тянет штурвал, посылая F/A-18 в крутой поворот, в то время как Шут с ревом огибает их по более широкой дуге. Джон завершает круг, пытаясь оставаться позади Шута, но его F-5 немного мощнее и обладает более плавным управлением, так что, сделав быструю, четко очерченную петлю, тот ловко скрывается за горным пиком. 

— А он хитрюга, — замечает Коппер. — У нас в запасе всего три минуты. Нужно сыграть вничью, это намного невъебеннее, чем проигрыш. Все равно я и до этого был уверен, что он нас поимеет. 

— Вот спасибо тебе, — отвечает Джон; ситуация складывается не лучшим образом. Шут хочет, чтобы его преследовали, он это знает, однако нырять в горах, в которых он не летал раньше, — не самое приятное времяпрепровождение. Но впереди виднеется раскол в цепи гор, и он резко сбрасывает скорость и устремляется в расщелину, надеясь, что сможет нагнать Шута со своим более легким, маневренным аппаратом. 

Он пролетает через перевал, гул двигателей эхом раздается в долине, и замечает нос Шута в четырех часах [4].

— Вот ты где, сволочь, — бормочет Джон и с усилием оттягивает штурвал к себе, пока самолет не встает практически вертикально, оставляя Шута практически слепым под клочками облаков; до конца задания осталось две минуты двадцать секунд. Над облачной грядой ярко сияет солнце, и Джон использует его как прикрытие, уходя в петлю, которая дает ему еще больший импульс, и самолет начинает вибрировать от напряжения.

— Ответа нет, ответа нет, я вас не вижу, — зовет Шут по радио. 

Джон усмехается, вываливаясь из облаков прямо на хвост Шуту, и, стоит ему приблизиться и прицелиться, как Шут резко сбрасывает высоту. 

— Мы ниже установленного уровня. Полет окончен, джентльмены, — раздается по радио. 

— Он прав, Док. Девять шестьсот, — вмешивается Коппер. 

Джон игнорирует их обоих, наблюдая за тем, как треугольник прицела смещается к центру и начинает мигать.

— Черта с два, я тебя, мудак, достану. — Звуковой сигнал компьютера становится громче, чаще, и треугольник наконец загорается красным. — Фокс-Два[5], ракета увидела цель и поразила ее. Шут, тебе кранты! — Джон в восторге, он не может поверить. Шут — один из лучших, и он его сделал. 

— Фокс-Два, Роджер, — доносится по радио разгневанный голос Шута. — Поднимайте свои задницы на установленный уровень и немедленно возвращайтесь на базу. 

Какое-то время в кабине царит тишина, заполненная осознанием того, что он только что сделал, пока Коппер наконец не нарушает ее:

— Черт, Док, мы его сделали! — орет Коппер. — Я, блядь, не могу в это поверить! 

— Поверь, — отвечает Джон, и у него на лице такая улыбка, что того гляди, оно треснет. 

— Хотя и облажались, — замечает Коппер. — Мы находились ниже установленного уровня. 

— Да, но мы все-таки выиграли! — Джон, в экстазе, поворачивает самолет на бок, крыльями перпендикулярно земле. Потом переворачивается на другой бок и, когда они приближаются к взлетно-посадочной полосе, уходит влево. 

— Эй, Док, ты чего делаешь? 

Джон смеется.

— Прости, но пришло время совершить небольшой праздничный облет вокруг базы. 

— Вот дерьмо! Нет, пожалуйста, в последний раз пришлось драить полы! И отжиматься. Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу отжиматься… 

Джон вновь смеется и не обращает на его мольбы никакого внимания. 

— Фокс-Два Призрак просит разрешения на посадку. 

_ПРИЗРАК, ОТВЕТ ОТРИЦАТЕЛЬНЫЙ. ПОСАДОЧНЫЕ ПОЛОСЫ ЗАНЯТЫ._

Джон тянет штурвал, уводя самолет в резкий правый крен, и проносится мимо башни почти на уровне верхней линии окон, за которыми сидят диспетчеры, начальство и, скорее всего, Шерлок Холмс. 

— А ведь когда-то я мечтал о карьере военного, — занудно бормочет Коппер. 

— Ой, да расслабься, — отвечает Джон, ощущая прилив адреналина. — Еще разочек?

✈✈✈✈✈

Джон медленно прохаживается по переполненной комнате для летного состава и принимает похвалы, начиная от восторженного: «Поздравляем!» — Пилы и рукопожатия от Плети и заканчивая тяжелым ударом по спине от Голливуд и поднятыми вверх пальцами Оборотня.

— Можете в это поверить? — восклицает Джон, откручивая крышку с бутылки с водой. — Оставалось меньше минуты, клянусь.

— Он нас за тридцать секунд отымел, чувак, — говорит Голливуд, уныло качая блондинистой головой. — Я такая: «Волк, куда он делся?». А он в ответ: «Кто куда делся?»

В комнате раздаются смешки, и Джон сочувственно улыбается ей.

— Что насчет тебя, Моллс? Остались в живых? 

— Да, у нас была ничья, — отвечает она. — Плеть убила его как раз к тому моменту, как истекло время.

— Это был ознакомительный раунд, — поддерживает разговор Ирэн. — Завтра я его сделаю, вот увидите. Молли, я пошла, эта мигрень меня просто убивает. — Ирэн морщится от боли и идет к двери, но стоит ей взяться за ручку, как дверь распахивается. 

— Мы выиграли! — объявляет Гадюка. — Приветствуйте героев! 

Ирэн закатывает глаза. 

— Они тоже выиграли, осёл, — произносит она и показывает на Джона и Лестрейда. 

— Да, но они ушли ниже установленного уровня. Дисквалифицированы. Это не считается победой по очкам. Похоже, мы с тобой, дорогуша, первые в списках. — Джим сально ухмыляется Ирэн, и даже Коппер в отвращении морщит нос. 

Ирэн наклоняется ближе к Джиму, на ее лице появляется милая, но такая опасная улыбка.

— Назовешь меня «дорогушей» еще раз, и я скормлю тебе твои собственные зубы, — цедит она сквозь зубы и уходит. 

— Ух, какая недотрога, — отвечает Гадюка. — Так или иначе, поскольку на сегодняшний день мы единственные победившие, будем воспринимать это как знак. 

— Знак чего? — невольно спрашивает Джон. Ему не следовало вмешиваться, но он не смог удержаться: настолько его раздражает самодовольная ухмылка Гадюки. 

— Выигрышной комбинации, конечно же. В отличие от вас, идиотов. 

— У нас с Доком все в порядке, — вмешивается Коппер. — И, в отличие от тебя, мы симпатичные, и наши мамы нас любят.  
Гадюка игнорирует его, все его внимание обращено к Джону. 

— Знаешь, что мне в тебе не нравится, Док? Ты глуп. Ты не пользуешься тем, что заключено в твоей дубовой черепушке, надеешься, что пролезешь с помощью удачи и выдержки. Ну так вот, теперь ты играешь с большими парнями, Джонни-бой. Так что веди себя соответственно. 

— Знаешь, Гадюка, — выплевывает Джон, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Он сантиметров на семь выше Гадюки, но сейчас эта разница кажется более значительной. — Быть может, я глуп. Глуп достаточно, чтобы сделать вот это… — Джон отводит руку назад, готовясь уложить Джима на пол прямо здесь, когда слышит раздраженный голос, усиленный громкоговорителем. 

_ДОК И КОППЕР, В КАБИНЕТ КОМАНДИРА ХОЛМСА. ЭТО ПРИКАЗ._

— О-ох, вам повезло. Отложим этот разговор, мальчики, — насмешливо тянет Гадюка. — В который раз уже. Сдается мне, что ты этого не хочешь. — Джим одергивает рубашку и присоединяется к Тигру — Себастьяну Морану, — который спокойно ждет за столом, позволяя Гадюке вести свои схватки в одиночку. 

Джон виновато оглядывается на Коппера, который прячет лицо в руках. 

— Что ж, пора получать по заслугам, — бормочет он, и Коппер, смирившись, лишь вздыхает в ответ.

✈✈✈✈✈

Когда они подходят к кабинету Ледника, дверь закрыта, но человек внутри кричит так громко, что им все равно слышно.

— …Двое ваших лихачей облетели мою башню со скоростью больше четырехсот узлов! Чтоб им пусто было! — Дверь распахивается, и в проеме появляется МакКаллоу, авиабосс, являя собой картину всей военно-морской ярости. Увидев Джона и Лестрейда, принявших боевую стойку, она останавливается и тыкает пальцем прямо Джону в лицо. — Еще раз выкинешь этот трюк, и я лично тебе гарантирую, будешь всю оставшуюся жизнь куковать в Сибири. Уяснил? 

Джон сглатывает ком в горле. Пожалуй, облет и правда не был такой уж хорошей идеей.

— Да, мадам, — отвечает он.

Она бросает на них последний взгляд и отправляется в свой кабинет. 

— Входите, Док, Коппер, — слышит Джон из кабинета Ледника. Они входят и становятся по стойке смирно; Джон немного нервничает из-за того, что сейчас произойдет. С большой неохотой, но Джону приходится признаться самому себе в том, что Джим был прав насчет одной вещи: здесь не место для глупых выходок. 

— Что ж, думаю, этого с вас хватит, и мы можем забыть об облете, — начинает он, и Джон облегченно выдыхает. — Однако вы во время первого же полета нарушили два правила. Лейтенант Кандела передавал вам позывной «ответа нет», и вы не потрудились ему ответить. Почему? 

— Я не терял его из виду, сэр. Он видел, что я двигаюсь за ним, и поскольку ничего не предвещало опасности…

— Вы так это запомнили? — обращается Ледник к Копперу. 

Тот кивает.

— Да, сэр.

— Для этого упражнения был установлен уровень в десять тысяч футов. Однако вы продолжили. Почему? 

— Мы находились ниже установленного уровня считанные секунды. Шут объявил окончание боя сразу после. Я сделал выстрел и попал. — Джон ощущает внезапно накатившую усталость; приятное возбуждение и тяжелые занятия вымотали его, а боязнь и нервозность по поводу того, что придется вновь отвечать за сделанное, довершили дело. 

Ледник изучает его в течение нескольких секунд, словно взвешивая что-то в уме. 

— Наши правила устанавливаются для всех. И устанавливаются они для вашей же безопасности, и вы обязаны им подчиняться. Это ясно? 

Джону следует ответить ему, заверить, что опасности не было, но в его случае со здравым смыслом можно попрощаться.

— Да, сэр. Абсолютно, сэр, — отвечает он вместо этого. 

— Тогда вы свободны, — говорит Ледник. — И Джон? В следующий раз оставляйте свои праздничные выходки для пустыни, хорошо?

Джон улыбается и отдает честь.

— Да, сэр.

✈✈✈✈✈

Горячий душ смывает большую часть оставшегося напряжения и дает Джону возможность спокойно все обдумать.

Пора вытащить голову из задницы. Он несет ответственность перед Коппером, перед флотом. Он должен стать самым лучшим пилотом, самым надежным пилотом, самым находчивым пилотом, каким только сможет быть. Он никогда не думал о том, как достигнуть равновесия между этими параметрами, и сейчас, кажется, потерял часть уравнения, связанную с «находчивостью», что уж говорить о безрассудстве, об этом наплевательском отношении, за которое его подвергали выговору столько раз, что и не пересчитать. Он мог потерять и Коппера тоже. 

Коппер. Джон знает, что должен перед ним извиниться. Проблема в том, что Грег Лестрейд сам по себе довольно бесшабашен и, вместо того чтобы оказывать на Джона успокаивающее воздействие, сам не прочь покуражиться с ним на пару, что бы там Джон ни планировал. Но именно Джон сидел за штурвалом, и Коппер находился под его ответственностью, так что он понимал, что мог бы справляться лучше. 

Джон натягивает футболку и джинсы и с грохотом захлопывает дверцу шкафчика, после чего идет к лифту и жмет кнопку вызова. Коппер сказал, что сегодня будет в казарме, поэтому Джон решает пойти к нему и поговорить сейчас же, не дожидаясь завтрашнего дня. Лифт еле ползет, и только Джон собирается плюнуть на него и спуститься по лестнице, как двери открываются и он оказывается лицом к лицу с Шерлоком, прислонившемуся к задней стенке кабины. 

Джон улыбается, входя в лифт, и располагается рядом, их плечи почти соприкасаются. Шерлок одет более повседневно, чем обычно: в белую футболку, джинсы и черную мотоциклетную куртку, — источая искушение, сексуальность и нахальство, и у Джона зудят кончики пальцев — так велико желание прикоснуться. 

— Я все еще хотел бы… 

— Я видел твой… 

Оба заговаривают одновременно, затем удивленно смотрят друг на друга и усмехаются. 

— Ты первый, — уступает Джон. 

— Я наблюдал за твоим сегодняшним представлением в первых рядах, — начинает Шерлок, и Джон чувствует, как загорается его лицо. Просто чудесно. — Пусть официально я бы не рекомендовал нарушать приказы командования, но, между нами говоря, твоя тактика выполнила свое предназначение: сбила с толку оппонента. Отлично сработано. 

Джон усмехается, чувствуя внутри тепло и облегчение из-за того, что Шерлок не упомянул об облете вышки. 

— Благодарю. Наши враги не одобрили уровень полетов, но я все равно рад тому, как все сложилось. 

Шерлок приподнимает бровь.

— Хотя я должен добавить, что, сделай ты кренящийся реверс чуть раньше, все было бы хорошо и ты бы остался выше установленного уровня. 

Раздается звон, и двери разъезжаются, но Джону чертовски не хочется заканчивать сейчас разговор. Он тянется через Шерлока и нажимает на кнопку удержания дверей. Шерлок бросает на него любопытный взгляд. 

— Но петля позволила мне получить такой импульс, что я оказался в зоне дальности полета ракеты по крайней мере на десять секунд быстрее. 

Шерлок ухмыляется.

— На этой скорости полноценная перевернутая петля кажется немного агрессивной, ты так не думаешь? 

— Агрессивной? — Джон отпускает кнопку, и двери закрываются, оставляя его с Шерлоком наедине в небольшом замкнутом пространстве. — Думаю, когда я вижу что-то, чего я хочу, я делаю все, чтобы это получить. 

Шерлок опускает взгляд на его губы, и напряжение между ними растет, обдавая жаром и пьяня. Джон протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Шерлока, но прежде чем ему удается прикоснуться к почти прозрачной коже, Шерлок ловит его ладонь. 

— Я не встречаюсь с курсантами, — произносит он глубоким и немного хриплым голосом. 

— Со всеми курсантами или только в этом случае? — Джон сжимает пальцами ладонь Шерлока. Лифт вновь начинает подниматься, и он понимает, что у него мало времени. 

— Со всеми. Это неприемлемо. 

Джон поднимает ладонь Шерлока к губам, целует кончики его пальцев. Шерлок зажмуривается и слегка прикусывает губу, словно не хочет выдавать свою реакцию, не хочет давать Джону знать, что он все равно оказывает на него влияние. Это будоражит и сводит с ума, и Джон хочет его до одурения, но сейчас не то время, не то настроение, не тот день. 

— Ты не кажешься человеком, которого волнует, приемлемо это или нет, — возражает Джон и, когда двери лифта распахиваются, отстраняется, роняя руку Шерлока и оставляя его смотреть вслед горящими глазами, в то время как двери бесшумно закрываются снова.

**Примечания:**

[1] 10 000 футов — примерно 3 километра.   
[2] 30 000 футов — соответственно, приблизительно 9 километров.   
[3] Шут (англ. Jester) — также переводится как «балагур», «клоун».   
[4] В четырех часах — направление по воображаемому часовому циферблату.  
[5] Фокс-Два — код, используемый пилотами ВВС НАТО, чтобы обозначить запуск инфракрасного наведения ракеты типа «воздух-воздух».


	5. Глава 5

✈✈✈✈✈

Следующие две недели проходят в водовороте все более сложных боев и настолько интенсивных занятий, что Джон уже во сне видит все эти векторы, соотношения веса к тяге и углы атаки. Он настолько сосредоточен и занят, что видится с Шерлоком только во время учебы, и каждый раз, когда ему хочется с ним заговорить, тот либо уходит, либо оживленно дискутирует с братом. 

Джон не может забыть ощущения пальцев Шерлока возле своих губ, его пряного запаха в тот жаркий день и того, как потемнели от вожделения его глаза, когда Джон к нему прикоснулся. Но его притягивает нечто большее: его яркая личность, пышущая умом и знаниями. Джон, как губка, впитывает все, что тот говорит, и, несмотря на отсутствие у Шерлока практических знаний, его понимания ведения боя и искусства игры он не встречал еще ни у кого. И еще больше он ценит его креативность и изобретательность, и в те редкие моменты, когда Джону удается проявить и то, и другое и заработать искренний комплимент из уст Шерлока, ему кажется, словно он мог бы взлететь без самолета. 

Наконец, наступает пятница, и Джон вместе с Коппером, Ирэн и Молли отправляются в ближайший парк, где занимают песчаную волейбольную площадку рядом с бассейном. Джон стягивает футболку и наносит солнцезащитный крем, прыгает по горячему песку, обжигающему ноги. Сегодня жарко, как в аду, печет солнце, и Джон чувствует, как на шее начинает собираться пот.

— Черт, Коппер, — подкалывает Джон, — надень рубашку! Люди смотрят! — Лилово-белая кожа Коппера сияет на солнце: результат многих часов, проведенных облачённым с головы до ног в лётный костюм, и ярко-белые шорты с рисунком из желтых гибискусов только усугубляют впечатление. Хотя Джону следует отдать ему должное: ему почти сорок, но он выглядит таким же подтянутым, как и в двадцать пять, и Джон осознает, что он староват для действующего ОПП. 

— Что ж, и тебе приятно пойти нахуй, Док. Не все мы удостоились чести провести неделю на Бермудах в прошлом месяце. — Коппер поднимает мяч, пару раз бьет по нему ладонями. — Девочки, вы готовы? 

— Подавай, — отвечает Пила, чуть сгибая колени. Ее грамотная позиция немного настораживает Джона. 

— И насколько она хороша? — бормочет Джон, проходя мимо Коппера и вставая у сетки. 

— Первый дивизион, — отвечает Коппер. — Ее атаки лучше не отражать. Останешься без рук. 

— Просто великолепно, — отвечает Джон.

Они начинают первую партию, которую Джон и Коппер в итоге впечатляюще проигрывают, попутно переругиваясь по поводу того, кто же в этом виноват. 

— Мяч — это такая большая белая штука, — ворчит Коппер. — Надувная. Ты бьешь по нему руками. Так, чтобы он пролетел _над сеткой_. 

— Да что ты говоришь? — откликается Джон. — А я думал, сетка под твоей ответственностью, ведь ты, похоже, решил, что мячу _в ней самое место._ — Джон вновь подбрасывает мяч и делает подачу, наблюдая за тем, как Молли передает мяч Ирэн, которая безупречно его принимает. Молли подпрыгивает, твердо бьет по мячу, и Джон бросается за ним только для того, чтобы его упустить, и зарывается носом в песок. Ирэн чуть не лопается от смеха, наблюдая за отплевывающимся Джоном, пока тот не засыпает целую пригоршню песка ей за шею. 

Они отыгрывают еще две партии, делая перерывы, чтобы охладиться в бассейне. Вода почти такая же теплая, как воздух, но купание все-таки освежает, а Плеть и Пила ровно такие же хохотушки, как и предполагал Джон. В бассейне они привлекают кучу внимания со стороны других пилотов, особенно Ирэн в ее кроваво-красном купальнике, но девушки отшивают их находчивым комментарием или просто улыбкой. 

— Ни один из этих бортинженеров недостаточно хорош для тебя? — спрашивает Джон у Ирэн, когда они сидят за столиком в тени гигантского зонта и наблюдают, как Коппер с Пилой дурачатся в воде. — Они так и вьются вокруг. 

Ирэн едко улыбается. 

— Они понятия не имеют, что со мной делать, — отвечает она. — Пожалуй, и пяти минут не продержатся. А что насчет тебя? Я заметила парочку восхищенных взглядов. 

— Не-а, — говорит Джон, — слишком занят. — Он оглядывается, осматривая бассейн. Он надеялся… что ж, он надеялся, что сможет увидеть Шерлока, и сейчас пытался сообразить, как вернуться на базу пораньше, чтобы, быть может, поймать его до того, как тот уйдет. 

— Не слишком занят для Меркурия, надо полагать, — с ухмылкой замечает Ирэн. 

Джон брызгает в нее водой, и она хохочет, после чего внезапно кривится от боли. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, когда Молли выбирается из бассейна. 

— Нет, она не в порядке, идиот, — отвечает Молли. 

— Я в порядке, все хорошо, просто нужно несколько дней попить антибиотики. 

— У нее ушная инфекция, — поясняет Молли. — Ни одного дня не может отдохнуть. Сейчас ты хотя бы признала, что тебе плохо; на прошлой неделе я подумала, что ты в обморок упадешь. 

— Ты когда-нибудь замолчишь? — шипит Ирэн. — Послушай, мы уже третьи. Пропустим день — и все, пакуй чемоданы. Со мной все в порядке. И точка. 

Молли так, чтобы не видела Ирэн, закатывает глаза и вытаскивает из холодильника сэндвич. Джон начинает продвигаться к бассейну, чтобы спасти Коппера от толпы детишек, что нещадно эксплуатирует его, заставляя бросать их в бассейн. Боже, ему точно следует надеть рубашку — от солнца плечи покраснели, и он не уверен в том, что нанес достаточно крема от загара на нос, что грозит чертовски неприятными ощущениями, когда он завтра наденет шлем. 

Когда он проходит мимо, на стоянке ревет двигатель автомобиля, и, оглянувшись, Джон замечает у забора черный «ягуар» с откидным верхом и Шерлока Холмса, сидящего за рулем. Но прежде чем Джон успевает подойти, Шерлок приподнимает телефон и чуть покачивает им в воздухе, словно подавая сигнал, после чего включает передачу и выезжает на улицу. 

Джон смеется, наблюдая за тем, как «ягуар» исчезает из виду. Вот сумасшедший. Ему хочется знать, что он делал с телефоном… о. Джон возвращается к столику и роется в сумке в поисках мобильного. На нем мигает значок смс-ки. 

_Ужин, у меня, 7 вечера. 221 Бейкер-стрит. Не опаздывай._

Пару минут Джон глупо смотрит на экран, пока наконец не осознает, что сейчас полшестого. 

Черт. Черт! Он бросается одеваться и собирать вещи. Нужно вернуться и принять душ, найти приличную одежду и… 

— У кого пожар? — спрашивает Коппер, вытираясь. 

Джон даже не отвечает, просто хлопает его по плечу.

— Увидимся позже.

Коппер выхватывает у него телефон и успевает увидеть сообщение до того, как Джон отнимает аппарат. 

— Вуху-у-у, — протягивает Коппер, и Ирэн с Молли хихикают. — _Влюбился не на шутку, влюбился не на шутку, влюбился не на шутку, хочу переспать с учительницей_! [1] — поет он, и Джон в шутку пихает его, даже отдаленно не заботясь о том, что Ирэн и Молли над ним смеются. Он влюбился, он хочет, и это просто фантастическое ощущение. 

— Чтобы ни от одного из вас ни слова, поняли? Вы же знаете, это в лучшем случае рискованно, — предупреждает он, и все кивают. — И пожелайте мне удачи. Думаю, она мне понадобится.

✈✈✈✈✈

Дом Шерлока представляет собой крошечное бунгало, приютившееся в углу одной из старых жилых улиц за пределами Фаллона — и напротив взлетно-посадочных полос, как замечает Джон. Стоит ему нажать кнопку звонка, как внутри слышатся шаги. 

— Я не был уверен, что ты получил мое сообщение, — говорит Шерлок, ведя Джона в гостиную. Она прекрасная — прохладная и обставленная старомодными деревянными стульями и софой с диванными подушками, а еще на каждой доступной поверхности лежат диаграммы, чертежи и маршруты полетов. Джону комната сразу приходится по душе. 

— Я немного удивлен, — произносит он. — Мне казалось, ты сказал, что не встречаешься с курсантами. 

Шерлок жестом указывает на софу, так что Джон садится и откидывается назад, изучая красивый профиль, подсвеченный заходящим солнцем, лучи которого проникают через окна. 

— Это не свидание, — отвечает Шерлок, улыбаясь уголком губ. 

— Разве?

— Нет. Это ужин. Существуют этические нормы, регулирующие отношения между студентами и преподавателями. 

— Это не касается военных и гражданских. 

— Нет, не касается, — отвечает Шерлок и идет на кухню. — Но едва ли приветствуется. — Затем возвращается с подносом с вином и тарелочкой с сыром, прошутто [2] и дыней. Джон вскакивает, забирая бутылку вина и едва не падающие бокалы, и ставит их на кофейный столик возле софы. — Ты заинтриговал меня, — замечает Шерлок, вытаскивая пробку и разливая вино. — Я хотел бы узнать тебя получше. 

Джон берет бокал, едва задев пальцы Шерлока. Тот замолкает, убирает руку и поднимает свой бокал, затем располагается на софе, слегка повернувшись к Джону. 

— Почему ты не сказал, кто ты, в ту ночь? — спрашивает Джон. — Потому что, честно говоря, это все чуточку упростило бы. 

— Как-то не было возможности, тебе не кажется? — произносит Шерлок, и его глаза искрятся весельем. — Кроме того, я все равно нахожу свидания в Фаллоне проблематичными. 

— Почему ты передумал?

Шерлок делает глоток, слизывая капли вина с губ. Джон наблюдает за ним, ждет, зачарованный тем, как хмурятся его брови, когда он думает. 

— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты летаешь, — наконец выдает Шерлок, и заметно, что признание далось ему нелегко. — Там ты действуешь так, словно в этом мире тебя ничего не тревожит, но ты также обладаешь таким даром предвидения, какого я ни у кого не видел. Ты всегда на три шага впереди. Но в то же время ты невероятно безрассуден. Почему? 

— Я не безрассуден, — возражает Джон, покоробленный резкой истиной в словах Шерлока. Он скользит по софе, придвигаясь ближе. — Когда ты летишь, ты действуешь инстинктами, всегда. Если остановишься, чтобы подумать — погибнешь. Точка. 

Шерлок улыбается, качает головой.

— Всегда с вами одно и то же, летчики — сердце включается раньше мозгов. 

Джон накалывает на вилку кусочек дыни, протягивает ее Шерлоку, и тот смыкает губы, стягивая фрукт с прибора.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы время от времени позволять сердцу тебя вести, — возражает Джон и быстро придвигается ближе, соприкасаясь с Шерлоком коленями. Шерлок лениво улыбается, ставит бокал с вином на столик и бросает взгляд на поднос. 

— Нам следует поесть, — шепчет он. — Ужин, помнишь? 

— Позже, — произносит Джон и притягивает Шерлока за шею, вовлекая в поцелуй. Его губы сладкие от фруктов и вина, и Джон растворяется в нем, ощущая руки Шерлока на своей спине. Они целуются медленно, нежно, скользя ладонями по плечам, груди, запястьям, пока Шерлок, наконец, тяжело дыша, не отстраняется и не прислоняется лбом ко лбу Джона. 

— Как получилось, что ты оказался в Неваде? — спрашивает Джон, и Боже, какое он испытывает желание! — но реакция Шерлока означает, что их отношения будут продвигаться медленно, если, конечно, вообще будут. — Насколько ты привязан к Фаллону? — _«Пожалуйста, скажи, что не сильно»_ , — думает Джон. 

Шерлок удобно устраивается у Джона под боком, склонив голову ему на плечо. 

— Я никак к нему не привязан. Я родился в Нью-Йорке. Отец преподавал в Вест-Пойнте [3]. Он был гражданским, не военным. Он был блестящим человеком. 

— Твой брат поступил на военную службу. — Он поглаживает Шерлока по голове, нежно проводит пальцами по краю уха и усмехается, когда чувствует его дрожь. — А ты почему нет? 

— Ох уж этот Майкрофт и его преданность долгу. Уж точно не моя философия. Кроме того, как ты это себе представляешь? Меня бы через неделю выгнали за нарушение субординации. Я просто не воспринимаю людей, которые говорят мне, что делать, вразрез с моими суждениями. 

Джон заходится смехом.

— Безусловно, это не для всех. Но работа _на_ военные власти предполагает практически такие же ограничения, как и работа _в_ военных властях. 

Шерлок поворачивает голову, прижимаясь губами к шее Джона.

— Очевидно, — бормочет он и прерывисто выдыхает, когда Джон наклоняет голову, и они теряются в мягком, жарком поцелуе. Этого достаточно, чтобы Джон потерял тот незначительный контроль, что еще у него оставался, и притянул Шерлока к себе на колени. Он стонет, когда они соприкасаются бедрами, трутся и ерзают до тех пор, пока Джон не понимает, что вот-вот кончит в штаны, но уже не сможет остановиться. 

Внезапно Шерлок отстраняется и, задыхаясь, соскальзывает на диван. Его губы красные и влажные, и Джон уже собирается прильнуть к нему и прижать к подушкам, но Шерлок поднимает колени, не позволяя приблизиться. 

— Расскажи мне о МиГе, — просит он, тяжело дыша, и окутанному похотливой дымкой мозгу Джона требуется некоторое время, чтобы переварить услышанное. 

— Что? 

— Расскажи. Хоть немного. Дай мне что-нибудь, на что можно опереться. — И Джон резко отстраняется. Ну конечно. Он говорил, что не встречается с курсантами, так? И несмотря на то, что редко когда совместное времяпрепровождение доставляло ему такое удовольствие, Джон не настолько глуп, чтобы на это купиться. 

— Поверить не могу! — восклицает Джон и встает, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать эрекцию, упирающуюся в джинсы. Эта просьба выводит его из себя. Он подумал… ладно. Он подумал, что у него есть шанс, и, судя по тому, как Шерлок к нему прикасался, целовал его, ему казалось, что Шерлок тоже его хочет. — Это единственная причина, по которой ты меня позвал? Поговорить о гребанном МиГе? 

Шерлок распахивает глаза. 

— Нет, конечно нет! Но ты должен понять мое положение, почему я не могу… 

— Я понял, что ты явно готов меня поцеловать, чтобы получить желаемое, — обрывает Джон, чувствуя, как внутри вспыхивает гнев. — Как далеко ты бы смог зайти? 

— О чем ты вообще? — непонимающе хмурится Шерлок. 

В глубине души Джон понимает, что ляпнул не то, что он может быть не прав, но сейчас уже не может отступить. Ему удается, по крайней мере, не наговорить лишнего по пути к двери.

— У тебя есть доступ к рапортам. Почитай на досуге. 

— Например, о происшествии в Мексиканском заливе? — огрызается Шерлок. — Я знаю, что ты умнее, чем представлен в отчетах. Я не верю ни единому слову. Что такого там произошло, из-за чего ты стал столь пренебрежительно относиться к правилам? Стал столь недоверчивым? 

Иисусе, он почитал тот рапорт. Джон сглатывает ком, поднимает подбородок.

— А ты, похоже, знаешь о недоверии все, раз считаешь, что, если у нас что-то получится, я побегу трезвонить о нас всем вокруг, — парирует он. — И я не нуждаюсь в чертовых сеансах психотерапии. — Резкий звук захлопнувшейся двери приносит облегчение, пока он заводит мотоцикл и трогается с места. 

**Примечания:**

[1] Слова из песни «Hot for teacher» Ван Халена. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OlAx4Dok38  
[2] Прошутто — острая копченая тонко нарезанная ветчина.   
[3] Вест-Пойнт — Военная Академия США, высшее федеральное военное учебное заведение армии США.


	6. Глава 6

✈✈✈✈✈

Следующие несколько дней даются Джону труднее, чем он ожидал. Шерлок предпочитает не смотреть на него на занятиях, старается не вызывать и не использует его летные ошибки в качестве примеров. Единственный раз, когда Джону удается поймать его взгляд, происходит через три дня после злополучного свидания, и вспышка обиды, промелькнувшая у Шерлока на лице, заставляет его чувствовать вину. 

Он должен извиниться. Просто подойти, попросить прощения и выслушать Шерлока, ведь ясно: он принял все слишком близко к сердцу, и это чувство свинцом осело внизу живота. И даже если они упустили свой шанс, Джону по-прежнему хочется все уладить, чтобы все пришло в равновесие и они, возможно, стали бы просто друзьями. Ведь всякий раз, когда он видит, как Шерлок ухмыляется в ответ на очередную похабную шуточку Коппера или в столовой обсуждает с Ирэн тактику боя, сопровождая объяснения широкими взмахами рук, Джон понимает, что лишает себя самого важного, что дает компания Шерлока. 

В среду Джон наконец решается подойти. Он ждет возле аудитории, кивает в ответ на сказанное шепотом: «Удачи, Док» — Коппера и пытается успокоиться. Проходит десять минут, потом двадцать, а Шерлока все нет. Тогда Джон решительно заходит в класс и видит его, сидящего за столом с опущенной головой, и прислонившегося к столу Гадюку с хищной самоуверенной улыбкой на сухощавом лице. Джон останавливается как вкопанный. 

На звук его шагов Шерлок резко поднимает голову. Его лицо вытягивается, он явно чувствует себя некомфортно.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, Джон? — поспешно интересуется он. 

— Да, — отвечает Джон и осторожно проходит вперед. — У меня возник вопрос по поводу двойного ускорения. Подумал, вы можете помочь. 

— Мы с Меркурием разговариваем, Джонни, — вмешивается Гадюка, не сводя глаз с профиля Шерлока. — Это может подождать? 

— Сомневаюсь, — отвечает Шерлок вместо него. — Джим, поговорим позже. Отправь мне сообщение. — Тон Шерлока пренебрежительный, и, если Джон не ошибается, в голосе сквозит облегчение. 

Джим переводит взгляд с одного на другого и скалится.

— Ясно. Что ж. Завтра, Док. Ты и я. Один на один.

— Это командное упражнение, придурок, — замечает Джон. — Мы в одной команде. 

— Да, но кто-то же должен выиграть, — замечает Гадюка. — Увидимся позже, мальчики. 

Джон провожает его взглядом, пока дверь не закрывается, медлит секунду перед тем, как повернуться к Шерлоку.

— Что, черт возьми, это было? 

Шерлок смотрит так, словно видит его впервые с той пятничной встречи. 

— Он хотел спросить о конструкции нового F/A-18A, — наконец отвечает он. — Он одноместный. Кажется, он пытается избавиться от своего ОПП. 

— Со стороны это и отдаленно не напоминало разговор о конструкциях, — осторожно начинает Джон. — Произошло что-то еще? 

— Не то чтобы это твое дело, но он достает меня почти каждый день с тех пор, как ты сюда приехал. — Шерлок поднимается из-за стола, начинает собирать свои вещи. — Это раздражает, но он довольно умен, и его практические знания представляют для меня интерес. 

— Так ты с ним не встречаешься? — с трудом выдавливает из себя Джон. 

— С этим противным и скользким типчиком? Нет, — отвечает Шерлок. — Я был серьезен, когда говорил про свое к этому отношению. Я не встречаюсь со студентами. — Он укладывает ноутбук в сумку и вешает ее на плечо, после чего поворачивается к Джону. — Итак, тебе действительно есть что обсудить или просто захотелось поиграть в неандертальцев? 

— Я хотел извиниться, — начинает Джон, стараясь держать свой нрав в узде. Ну, своего внутреннего неандертальца для начала. — Я слишком остро отреагировал в пятницу и наговорил много всего, чего не должен был. Ты просто пытался делать свою работу, и я не имел права относиться к этому так беспечно. Прости. 

— Ты и правда так думаешь. Ты сожалеешь. — Шерлок пораженно разглядывает его своими пронзительными глазами. 

— Да. Я был неправ. Совершенно. 

Шерлок щурится.

— Или это просто способ пробраться в мою постель? 

— А он работает? — усмехается Джон, и Шерлок фыркает и закатывает глаза. — Нет, нет. Я шучу. Я просто… я думаю, мы просто начали не с того, и мне кажется, мы еще можем быть друзьями. 

Какое-то время Шерлок не отвечает, размышляя над услышанным, затем подходит к Джону.

— Возможно, — отвечает он. — Если ты обещаешь хорошо себя вести. — Он медленно поднимает руку, поправляя петлицы у Джона на воротнике. — Почему он у тебя никогда не стоит как надо? [1] — поддразнивает он и почти доходит до двери, пока Джон наконец не обретает способность говорить. Его бесит то, как остро на него действует близость Шерлока. 

— Подожди, — зовет он. — У меня сегодня есть резервное время. Я хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты полетать? Ну, знаешь, применить некоторые знания на практике. 

Шерлок улыбается.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да, серьезно. Коппер отказался. У тебя есть шлем и костюм? 

— Да, но я… я уже много лет их не использовал. Ты правда меня возьмешь? — Шерлок кажется таким нетерпеливым и взбудораженным этим предложением, что Джон не может не ухмыльнуться в ответ. 

— Одевайся, Меркурий, пятнадцатиминутная боевая готовность.

✈✈✈✈✈

— Почему ты такой охеренно высокий? — жалуется Джон, пристегивая Шерлока на месте ОПП. — Твои колени упираются в панель!

— А из-за чего, по-твоему, я не стал пилотом? — парирует Шерлок. — Может, ты этого не знаешь, но я не могу контролировать свой рост. Кроме того, тебе нравится, что я высокий. 

Джон издает унылый смешок.

— Да-да. Будешь вечно об этом напоминать, не так ли? 

— До конца времен, — заверяет Шерлок. — Поторапливайся! 

— Смотри из штанов не выпрыгни, — подначивает Джон и забирается на переднее сидение. — Проверка связи. 

— Вас понял, проверка связи, — произносит Шерлок в ответ. Что ж, хорошо хоть это знает. 

— Когда ты в последний раз поднимался в небо?

— Гм, года три назад. Может, больше. 

— Ты же знаешь, что нужно делать? Я не буду превышать нагрузку в три «G», а то ты отключишься. И постарайся сделать так, чтобы тебя не вырвало, а то Коппер сдерет с меня шкуру и пошьет себе куртку. Испортишь его хозяйство — лишишься своего. 

— Понял. Ничего не трогать, не блевать, помнить о давлении при наборе высоты. Мой брат — авиаинструктор, так что для меня это не впервой. 

Джон закрывает фонарь, завершает предполетные проверки и надевает шлем.

— Ладно, умник, поехали. — И Джон понимает, что идея насчет дружбы может сработать. Это лучше, чем ничего, и он может по крайней мере попытаться задавить свою до неловкости очевидную влюбленность на корню. 

Он осознает, насколько трудной задачей это может быть, когда включает дожигатели и крик восхищенной радости Шерлока звенит у него в ушах, отчего сердце колотится так быстро, что вот-вот разорвется.

✈✈✈✈✈

— Что ж, ты хотя бы не блеванул, — успокаивающе произносит Джон, похлопывая Шерлока по спине, когда тот сидит на скамейке в раздевалке, свесив голову между колен. 

— Нет. Не блеванул. 

— Но отключился. 

— Менее чем на тридцать секунд. 

Джон выводит на его спине небольшие круги, стараясь облегчить напряжение в его плечах. Он поднимает с пола рядом с ногами Шерлока стального цвета шлем с надписью «Меркурий» и кладет на скамейку рядом с ним.

— Тебе нужно раздеться, отдохнуть и выпить воды. 

— Прекрати меня успокаивать, — ерошится Шерлок и вдруг тихо стонет. — О Боже, у меня голова раскалывается. 

— Давай помогу. — Джон чуть приподнимает его руки, чтобы дотянуться до молнии на летном костюме. Он стаскивает его с плеч Шерлока и оставляет болтаться на талии, ощущая ужас от перспективы действовать дальше. — Просто… переоденься, и я доставлю тебя домой. 

— Хорошо, — бормочет Шерлок. Он пытается сбросить ботинки, забыв для начала их расшнуровать. — Я отчетливо помню, как ты говорил о нагрузке не больше трех «жэ». А петля явно тянет на большее. 

Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок возится с ботинками, испытывая чувство вины.

— Но ты так хорошо справлялся! Тебя даже двойная бочка почти не смутила. 

Шерлоку наконец удается стянуть ботинки, и, прежде чем Джон успевает отвернуться, он встает и попросту избавляется от летного костюма, оставаясь в футболе и голубых боксерах. Джон с тоской смотрит на представшее перед ним стройное, подтянутое тело. Боже, ну как же он облажался! 

— Слюнки текут, ас? — тянет Шерлок, и Джон поднимает глаза, немного застенчиво встречая его взгляд. — Друзья, помнишь?

— Не могу себя за это винить, — отвечает Джон; ему следует уйти до того, как его интерес станет еще более очевидным. — Я только… принесу тебе ибупрофен, ладно? 

— Да уж пожалуйста, — соглашается Шерлок, и Джон видит пляшущих чертиков в его красивых глазах. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он уходит. Он справится. Быть друзьями — это легко.

Когда он возвращается, Шерлок уже одет и ждет его снаружи раздевалки. Джон провожает его до машины, сажает внутрь и отвозит домой. Шерлок молчит, головная боль приглушает необузданную энергию, которая, как правило, сквозит в каждом его движении. Когда они въезжают на подъездную дорожку, Джон сжимает ладонь Шерлока, и тот распахивает глаза.

Джон следует за ним до двери, пытаясь продлить их последние минуты. 

— Завтра станет лучше, — начинает он и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. — Если боль сильная, вызови скорую. Может разорваться кровеносный сосуд, но это вряд ли. 

Шерлок наблюдает за его беспокойством с улыбкой.

— Я в порядке, правда. Спасибо. — Шерлок протягивает руку, мягко кладет ладонь на плечо Джона. — Ты потрясающий пилот, Джон. Ты должен победить, просто перестань городить самому себе препятствия. 

Джон поглаживает чужую ладонь на своем плече, ощущая удовлетворение от одного этого легкого прикосновения, от этого момента связи. Но тут Шерлок мягко целует его в щеку и заходит в дом, закрывая дверь. 

И Джон наконец выдыхает. Шерлок думает, что он потрясающий. Потрясающий _пилот_ , вот так. Но это начало, и Джону кажется, что это основа, на которой можно будет что-то построить. Он сказал Шерлоку, что хочет быть его другом, и это правда; но в нем все еще живет крохотная надежда на большее, и Джон готов и охотно попробует еще раз, когда придет время.

Только он делает несколько шагов, намереваясь пройти милю или около того, чтобы вернуться на базу, как на подъездную дорожку Шерлока сворачивает машина. 

— Боже мой, только посмотрите, кто тут у нас, — тянет Гадюка. — Я слышал, ты успел его покатать. [2] Не думаю, правда, что это именно то, что они имели в виду. — Гадюка злобно смотрит на него с водительского места. 

— Все это очень очаровательно. Я взял его в полет, он вырубился, заработал головную боль, и я отвез его домой. Конец.

— Но этот сладкий поцелуй… — цедит Гадюка. — Это в качестве вознаграждения вместо дополнительных баллов? 

Джон делает резкий шаг к машине.

— Мое терпение кончилось, Гадюка. Так что отъебись, потому что у нас завтра полет, и мне нужно вернуться. — Джон разворачивается, с этой секунды решительно намереваясь его игнорировать. Что бы он тут ни делал, что бы ни надеялся от Шерлока получить, ему ничего не обломится; в этом Джон был довольно-таки уверен. 

— Конечно, Джонни-бой. Не могу дождаться, когда смогу с тобой полетать, — кричит Гадюка вслед, и саркастические нотки в голосе заставляют Джона мгновенно насторожиться. Завтрашний бой привлекал его меньше всего. 

**Примечания:**

[1] Имеет место игра слов. В оригинале использовано выражение «keep straight», которое можно отнести и к тому, что у Джона постоянно мнется воротничок, и к тому, что Джон не может вести себя хорошо. Ну, и с переводом он обрел еще одно значение для особо пошлых. Как я. ;) 

[2] И снова игра слов. Словосочетание, использованное в оригинале, может означать еще и «переспать».


	7. Глава 7

✈✈✈✈✈

На следующий день Джон ведет, в то время как Гадюка висит на фланге. Они сканируют горизонт в поисках двух самолетов противников, которые вот-вот должны появиться на небосводе. Сегодня небо ярко-голубое, без единого облачка — идеальное для полета, и Джон изо всех сил пытается не отвлекаться на воспоминание о Шерлоке, скидывающем свой летный костюм; он неплохо разглядел его боксеры, и Иисусе, Джон почти уверен, что член у него внушительный… 

— Земля вызывает Дока, — раздается голос Коппера. — Хотя бы на секунду вытащи голову из его промежности. На горизонте двое. 

— Двое в семи часах, Шут. Борьба начинается, — раздается по радио, и спутать этот холодный ровный голос просто невозможно. 

— Блядь, это Ледник! — восклицает Коппер. 

— Не нервничай, он, наверное, тоже говорит: «Блядь, это Коппер и Док!»

Истребители разделяются, и Гадюка тоже резко уходит влево, преследуя Шута. Джон остается позади, прикрывая и на мгновение теряя Ледника из виду. 

— Не упускай его, Гадюка! На хвосте чисто, — докладывает Джон и старается выбрать лучший угол, но пока не удается. Шут делает быструю петлю, и Гадюка чуть не теряет его из виду, но тут же восстанавливает преимущество, безжалостно преследуя Шута и не слезая с его хвоста до тех пор, пока тот не предпринимает попытку повернуть назад, но и тут Гадюка его не упускает. Шут резко уходит вправо, выходя из зоны поражения, но он не побежден, еще нет, и их, как и в начале, преследуют две цели. 

— В трех часах выше нас, Док, — внезапно докладывает Коппер. — К нам пожаловал Ледник. 

— Вижу, — отвечает Джон, отпуская тормоза и почти тут же встречаясь с Ледником нос к носу, и от его близости у Джона перехватывает дыхание. Ледник огибает их маневром по крену и пытается сесть Джону на хвост. 

— Похоже, у вас неплохо получается, мальчики, — протягивает Гадюка. — Я поймал Шута. 

— Не жадничай, мудак, — отвечает Коппер. — Оставайся с нами, взаимное прикрытие, помнишь?

— Ты уже большой мальчик, Док. Справишься сам, — бросает Гадюка в ответ, останавливается, а затем вслед за Шутом сваливает. 

— Какая же ты тварь, — рычит Джон. При схватке с двумя противниками нужно, чтобы летчики оказывали друг другу взаимное прикрытие, иначе второй противник спокойно проникнет в тыл. Гадюка только что нарушил главное правило этого соглашения, и это означает, что Джон проиграет. Он это чувствует. Ледник проносится сверху, подначивая его на преследование, поддразнивая вращениями, то быстро вставая вертикально, то ныряя вниз и зависая над самым установленным для этого упражнения уровнем. Джон следует за каждым его движением, управляя самолетом с такой энергией, какой не помнил в себе давно, полностью сфокусированный на одной-единственной цели до тех пор, пока не раздается крик Коппера: 

— Шут вернулся, на три часа выше, выходи из атаки, выходи! 

Но уже поздно. Шут проносится мимо с Гадюкой на хвосте, и практически сразу же до Джона откуда-то издалека доносится звук захвата. Ледник и Шут завели его под перекрестный огонь. 

— Блядь! — орет он, стягивая шлем. — Гадюка, ты тупой говномес, ты должен был меня прикрывать! 

— Док убит, — сообщает Шут по радио. — Гадюка у меня на хвосте. 

— А я у него, — отвечает Ледник, и Джон наблюдает, как он резко зависает и наконец улетает. 

— Док, прикрой меня! — просит Гадюка, и Джон поворачивает машину, чтобы не пропустить все веселье, наблюдая за темной линией из трех истребителей, огибающих горы. 

— Как думаешь, сколько он продержится? — сквозь смех интересуется Коппер. 

— Минуты две. Три, если Ледник раздобрится. 

— Мы должны его прикрыть. Это часть упражнения. 

— Да пошел он нахуй. Сейчас бы попкорна сюда. — Джон уходит вниз и в сторону, когда все три самолета устремляются в его направлении.

В конце концов требуется меньше минуты, чтобы уложить Гадюку на лопатки, стоит Шуту сорваться и развернуться во фланге Ледника. Они были похожи на стаю собак, задирающих оленя, и Джону с Коппером достались лучшие зрительские места. 

— Ох, как же он будет зол, — замечает Коппер. — Только подожди. 

Джон приземляет истребитель, закатывает его в линию выстроившихся рядком F/A-18 и выбирается, потягиваясь, из кабины. Это был тяжелый полет, и теперь он уверен, что, судя по этому провальному раунду, будет бороться с Плетью за второе место. 

Тут подкатывается и затихает самолет Гадюки, жар от двигателей усиливает тепло мерцающего полуденного солнца, и Джон осознает, что в его же интересах как можно быстрее добраться до душа. Они с Коппером уже достигают края посадочной площадки, когда кто-то с силой пихает его в спину и он чуть не падает. Гадюка. 

— Ты ебанный идиот, ты оставил меня там одного! — кричит он, и, не сказав ни слова, Джон резко разворачивается и быстрым ударом в челюсть сбивает его с ног. 

— Ты просрал командный маневр в первые тридцать секунд, так что не ной, что тебя никто не прикрыл, сопляк, — рычит Джон. Гадюка лежит на земле, держась за подбородок, и смотрит на Джона убийственным взглядом, в то время как Коппер удерживает того за воротник, чтобы он ненароком не свернул Гадюке шею. 

— Хватит, Док, пойдем, — успокаивает его Коппер. — Да он когда-нибудь сам повесится, а тебе еще… ох, черт. 

— Ватсон! Мориарти! Какого черта здесь происходит? — кричит Шут, подбегая к ним со шлемом подмышкой. — Вы двое, в офис командира Холмса, немедленно. И вы тоже, Коппер, Тигр. Сейчас же! 

Джон сцепляет зубы и стряхивает руки Коппера. Отправляется к офису Холмса и стоит по стойке смирно, не желая смотреть ни на Мориарти, ни на ОПП. В его груди бушует ярость, и только годы тренировок и дисциплины удерживают от того, чтобы взять и здесь же выбить Гадюке зубы. 

Тут мимо них стремительно проходит командир Холмс, шурша летным костюмом. Он встает за своим столом и смотрит на всех холодным взглядом. 

— Я не люблю находиться в своем кабинете после полетов, не приняв душ. Меня не интересуют ваши объяснения или извинения. Вы, — он указывает на Гадюку, — проигнорировали правила участия в этом упражнении, оставили своего товарища по команде в положении крайней уязвимости. Будь это настоящая схватка, он бы погиб. И вы, Ватсон. Вы видели, что ваш партнер попал в беду, и не сделали ничего, чтобы помочь. От этого зависят ваши жизни, лейтенант Ватсон, и я надеюсь, вы не оставите члена вашей эскадры умирать из-за мелкой мести. — Он делает паузу. 

— Нет, сэр, не оставлю, — отвечает Джон. — Я никогда не сделал бы этого во время настоящей вылазки. Я приношу свои извинения, сэр. 

— Вам нужно научиться сдерживать свой характер, Ватсон. Понять, что вы работаете в команде и то, выживут ли все члены этой команды, зависит от каждого из вас. Теперь вы, Гадюка. Это по меньшей мере третий раз, когда мне приходится напоминать вам, что правила боев и критерии обучения существуют в первую очередь для того, чтобы научить вас чему-то. Боевая задача определяется не вами, вы не можете диктовать свои условия. Это ясно? 

— Да, сэр, — выплевывает Гадюка. 

Холмс опускается в кресло и проводит рукой по лицу.

— Я знаю, что мы должны обсудить не только это, но клянусь вам обоим: если до меня донесется хоть один шепоток о нарушении дисциплины, вы будете отстранены от программы и отправлены на год на Южно-Китайское море. Ваше поведение отражается на вашем эскадроне, флоте и стране, которая за это платит. А теперь убирайтесь. 

Джон кивает, отдает честь и выходит вместе с Коппером, наступающим ему на пятки. 

— Отлично, Док. Просто великолепно. Спасибо тебе. 

— Христос, Коппер, мне жаль, — извиняется Джон и идет в комнату отдыха для пилотов. Там падает в кресло и потирает ладонями лицо. Как, черт возьми, до этого дошло? 

— Когда мы сюда приехали, я думал, что у нас и правда есть шанс на победу. Теперь я надеюсь лишь на то, что мы сможем закончить занятия. Я хочу сказать, Док, я не становлюсь моложе. Я просто хочу получить еще одно повышение, чтобы потом гордо вернуться во Флориду и весь год катать девочек на дайв-боте [2]. В этом все и дело — мне можно выиграть «Топ Ган» и умереть. А что насчет тебя, хм? Тебя ждет отличная карьера, Док, только одумайся. Ты лучший пилот, с которым я когда-либо летал, поверь. 

Джон с несчастным видом кивает. Коппер прав. Пора вытащить голову из задницы и делать то, что он может. Ради самого себя, ради Коппера. Ради Мюррея, до которого явно дойдут слухи, и один только Бог знает, что он подумает. И Шерлок; о Боже, что теперь о нем думает Шерлок?

✈✈✈✈✈

Вести о произошедшем быстро распространяются среди остальных, и следующим утром Джон изо всех старается не реагировать на тихие шепотки. Молли сочувственно улыбается, Ирэн наклоняется и шепчет: «Я бы ублюдка еще и пнула пару раз», — после чего в аудиторию входит командир Холмс. 

Шерлок тоже здесь и смотрит с разочарованием. Джон понимает, что более чем заслужил, но его неодобрение все равно режет ножом по сердцу. 

Позже Шерлок, однако, его находит, когда он, прислонившись к байку в конце взлетно-посадочной полосы, смотрит на поднимающиеся в небо самолеты. 

— Он это заслужил, — произносит Джон, когда Шерлок подходит. — Он злобный крысеныш, и он это заслужил. 

— Что все же не делает твой поступок разумным, — отвечает Шерлок и встает перед Джоном, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — И выставляет тебя человеком, от которого можно ожидать чего угодно. 

— Всем мой характер не по нраву. Я никому не навредил и никого не бросил. Намеренно — никогда. 

— Твоя характеристика — это твоя характеристика, Джон. Все детали этого обучения будут записаны в твое личное дело. Навсегда. Оно показывает то, кто ты для флота, и имеет вес. — Шерлок подталкивает ботинок Джона носком своей туфли. — А теперь, если ты закончил себя жалеть, я угощу тебя ужином. 

Джон поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь в первый раз после того полета.

— Я думал, ты не встречаешься с курсантами, — напоминает он. 

— Не встречаюсь. Это ужин. Мы же друзья. Верно? 

Джон кивает.

— Абсолютно. Но я все еще очаровательный? — спрашивает он, и Шерлок фыркает от смеха. 

— Продолжай пытаться, ас. Быть может, когда-нибудь тебе повезет.

✈✈✈✈✈

И Джон пытается — во время ужина и после, когда быстро целует Шерлока на прощание на парковке возле ресторана. Когда они встречаются с Коппером, Ирэн и Молли в бассейне и Джон поддразнивает Шерлока насчет того, что тот не снял футболку даже в воде («Я сгорю!» — объясняет он.). Когда они обедают столовой и Шерлок ловит Джона на том, что тот снова смотрит на его губы. Ему не хочется казаться настойчивым, но желание кипит под кожей, сколько бы раз на дню он ни дрочил. Трудно находиться рядом и осознавать, что осталось так мало времени, что они могут и не стать близки. Сожаления подступают каждый раз, когда он встречается с Шерлоком взглядом, и он обретает еще большую решимость победить, показать себя во всей красе. 

Когда остается две недели до выпуска, Джон, Плеть и Гадюка идут впритык по очкам. Упражнения очень утомительны, полеты совершаются два раза в день, а занятия в аудитории становятся еще интенсивнее. Шерлок выглядит так, будто не спит вовсе — темные круги под глазами увеличиваются с каждым днем. Он говорит Джону, что часто не спит по ночам, делая обзор записей их полетов и составляя план того, что ему хочется обсудить на следующий день. 

Джон ведет себя самым приличным образом, игнорируя недобрые взгляды Гадюки, которыми тот провожает его каждый раз при встрече. Он воспринимает Гадюку как пустое место, что, кажется, безумно того злит. Джона это в какой-то мере забавляет, и он продолжает игнорировать его самым очевидным образом. Коппер, последовав примеру Джона, тоже делает вид, что Гадюки не существует, развлекая тем самым Молли и Ирэн. 

В один из дней вошедший в класс Ледник тут же гасит свет и включает проектор. Он указывает на экран и обводит стоп-кадр с полета Джона, совершенного днем ранее. 

— Противник занял хорошую позицию, — без предисловия начинает он и проигрывает пару секунд видео. — Стоп-кадр. Момент выбора. F/A-18 — в положении обороны. В данный момент у него есть возможность отступить. Лучше отступить и спасти свой самолет, чем принять плохую позицию. Меркурий, не стесняйся в любое время вносить свои комментарии. — Шерлок кивает с места. Старший Холмс проходит на другую сторону возвышения в передней части класса, обращаясь теперь к Джону: — Все решают следующие три секунды. Вы либо резко уходите вправо, выбираете зону пять… Либо отступаете. Вы приняли неверное решение. Меркурий? 

Шерлок поднимается, смотрит на экран. Он выглядит изможденным, совершенно изнуренным и, кажется, похудевшим. 

— Первый истребитель выполняет полубочку с нисходящей полупетлей[2]? — начинает он, и его холодный пренебрежительный тон действует как вылитый на голову ушат ледяной воды. — Это последнее, что вы должны делать. МиГ сидит у вас прямо на хвосте. Стоп-кадр. МиГ поймал вас на прицел. Что вы об этом думаете? — Он адресует вопрос напрямую Джону, который настолько застигнут врасплох резкой критикой, что не сразу находит слова для ответа. 

— Я уже говорил, это происходит инстинктивно, — медленно произносит он. — Там ты не можешь разложить свой следующий шаг в диаграммах или посмотреть в книгу. Если будешь тянуть с размышлениями — погибнешь. 

Шерлок окидывает его пристальным неодобрительным взглядом.

— Это очень рискованно — играться с самолетом в тридцать миллионов долларов. — И продолжает, вновь обратив внимание к записи: — К сожалению, это сработало. МиГ так и не смог произвести чистый выстрел. Док выполняет агрессивный вертикальный маневр и сбивает его ракетой. В конечном счете схватка завершилась победой, но я бы использовал ее как пример того, чего делать не следует. 

Джон ошеломлен. Разумеется, Шерлок критиковал его полеты и раньше, но никогда не был таким резким, таким презрительным в своих суждениях. Такое чувство, что его только что ударили прямо в грудь. 

— Самый охренительный маневр, который я только видела, — шепчет Ирэн; Джон только кивает в ответ. 

— Теперь рассмотрим запись вчерашнего полета Гадюки и Тигра. Это пример идеально выполненного учебного маневра… — продолжает Шерлок, но Джон уже не слышит, отчаянно пытаясь понять, почему Шерлок резанул его по сердцу единственным, что — и он это знал — было самым ценным у Джона в жизни.

✈✈✈✈✈

Когда их отпускают, Джон направляется сразу на парковку, к мотоциклу. Ему нужно прочистить голову до того, как его темперамент снова выйдет из-под контроля. В полете он руководствуется инстинктами, полученными в результате многих лет работы, обучения и железной силы воли, и однажды выработав свой стиль, он придерживается его всегда. 

— Джон, — кричит Шерлок через всю парковку. Джон игнорирует его, заводит мотоцикл и пару раз газует. 

Шерлок бежит через парковку и останавливается возле байка.

— Черт возьми, Джон, послушай меня, — умоляет он. — Мой разбор… 

— Я тебя не слышу, — обрывает его Джон и снова дает по газам. Он просто не может разбираться с этим сейчас. 

— Мой разбор твоего полета… — снова начинает Шерлок, и Джон лишь мотает головой и выезжает на улицу, оставляя Шерлока смотреть ему вслед. 

Спустя несколько минут езды он понимает, что начинает успокаиваться, но тут, остановившись на красный свет, слышит позади знакомое урчание двигателя. Он оглядывается, обнаруживая позади полного решимости Шерлока за рулем «ягуара». Джон ударяет по газам еще до того, как сменяется свет, и со всей скоростью устремляется вперед. Но впереди дорога разделяется на две полосы, а под капотом «ягуара» немало лошадиных сил, так что Шерлок быстро опережает и внезапно резко подает машину вправо, преграждая дорогу. Слышится резкий звук стираемых шин, «ягуар» разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, и не успела машина остановиться, а Шерлок уже выпрыгивает с места и бежит к Джону, который едва успел остановить свой байк.

— Иисус Христос, и это ты называешь меня безрассудным! — орет Джон. — Я, по крайней мере, не рискую ни своей, ни чужой жизнью.

Несмотря на ярость Джона, Шерлок не отступает.

— Я не закончил! Мой разбор твоей работы был верным с технической точки зрения. Но ты гениален в небе, Джон, и мне жаль, что я не мог сказать этого там. Я боялся, что они видят меня насквозь, а я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал, что я в тебя влюбился. 

Джон лишь смотрит на него, не веря своим ушам. Потом делает шаг вперед, притягивает Шерлока за плечи и вовлекает в жесткий поцелуй, вымещая в нем каждую частичку своего разочарования, страстного желания и похоти. Шерлок тут же отвечает, раскрывая губы, и, когда он проводит языком по нижней губе Джона, тот стонет. 

— Джон, — шепчет Шерлок и вздрагивает, когда Джон целует его шею за ушком. 

— Да-а?

— Поехали ко мне, — бормочет Шерлок и целует уголок его губ. — Я достаточно очарован.

✈✈✈✈✈

Джон видел Шерлока в ярких лучах солнца пустыни, в глубоком оранжевом свете заката, в бликах огней аудитории и солнечных вспышках, отражающихся в фонаре истребителя, но никогда не видел его в лунном свете, и никогда он не казался таким красивым, как сейчас – без рубашки и прислонившийся к стене своей спальни, он манил, искушая прикоснуться. Взять. 

Это ошеломляет, чувства обрушиваются на Джона приливной волной, им руководит лишь основной инстинкт, инстинкт, из-за которого он сейчас прижимается к Шерлоку, целуя яремную ямку, ключицы, прослеживает напряженные мышцы от шеи к плечу. Шерлок громко вздыхает и вскрикивает, поднимает ногу и обвивает ее вокруг колена Джона, притягивая ближе. Джон уже давно ничего и никого не хотел так сильно, и, когда Шерлок скользит ладонями по его ягодицам, прикрытым бельем, он усмехается.

— Так долго хотел к тебе прикоснуться… — шепчет Шерлок между поцелуями. — Боже, так долго. — Он толкает Джона на кровать и перекидывает через него длинную ногу, садясь верхом на его бедра. Джон тут же вцепляется в ягодицы Шерлока и начинает осторожно раскачиваться под ним. 

— Чего еще ты хочешь? — спрашивает он и проводит большим пальцем по всей длине чужого напряженного члена, рвущегося из-под стесняющей ткани белья. 

— Хочу раздеть тебя, — выдыхает Шерлок, толкаясь в теплую ладонь. — И сам хочу раздеться. Я хочу всего. 

Джон нежно тянет Шерлока ближе, прижимаясь к его груди, и глубоко целует, прежде чем перевернуть его на спину, зацепить пальцами резинку белья и стянуть его вниз. Мышцы живота сжимаются, стоит увидеть Шерлока обнаженным, доверчивым и полным желания. Он как сладкий леденец на палочке; тусклый свет из окна освещает бледную кожу и перекатывающиеся под ней мышцы, выпирающие тазовые косточки и напряженный член. Джон опускает голову, прижимается губами к груди Шерлока и ощущает биение сердца под кожей. 

В голове проносится мысль: чего будет стоить завоевать это сердце, удержать больше, чем на несколько недель — быть может, на несколько месяцев или лет. И Джону хочется попытаться, хочется отдать всего себя Шерлоку во владение, исполнять любое его желание и просьбу. Шерлок понимает его как никто другой, и находиться рядом с ним — значит обрести то, что он так долго неосознанно искал. 

Шерлок проводит ладонями по волосам Джона, спускается на шею, ведет к плечам, поощряя его стонами, приятной дрожью и поднимая бедра в ответ на его действия. Джон впитывает эти звуки, утопает в них, узнает о том, что заставляет его партнера кричать, дрожать, где он особенно чувствителен к прикосновениям языка и кончиков пальцев. Он ласкает Шерлока, постепенно опускаясь ниже, пока не доходит до члена, но не прикасается к нему, пока нет, лишь выдыхает, растягивая момент настолько, насколько возможно, пока, наконец, не щелкает языком и впервые касается горячей шелковистой кожи. 

— Боже, Джон! — задушено выдыхает Шерлок, и Джон проделывает это вновь, едва касаясь языком его члена, но мягкое прикосновение к волосам заставляет разомкнуть губы, и он опускается ртом на роскошное достоинство любовника, жадно вбирая его в себя. Солоновато-горький вкус смазки и пьянящий жар чужого тела окутывает его, и он прилагает все усилия, облизывая, посасывая, используя руки, доводя дрожащего Шерлока до экстаза. 

Джон быстро проглатывает семя, подтягивается выше и заключает Шерлока в объятия, целуя его, растворяясь в его томной, довольной улыбке. 

— Кажется, ты спрашивал, чего хочу _я_ , — напоминает Шерлок и начинает стягивать с Джона боксеры. 

— Какой ненасытный, — поддразнивает Джон, но понимает намек и быстро избавляется от белья, улыбаясь чуть самодовольно, когда замечает благодарный взгляд любовника. 

— Я все еще тебя хочу, — урчит Шерлок и притягивает его к себе, и Джон садится на его грудь, едва не утыкаясь головкой прямо в пухлые губы. Его бросает то в жар, то в холод, и все тело бьет крупная дрожь. 

Шерлок бросает на него взгляд из-под ресниц, сверкнув живым серебром глаз, и в явном приглашении раскрывает губы. Джон упирается руками в стену и наклоняется вперед, пока его член не прикасается к гостеприимному рту. Боже, от жара даже столь простого прикосновения он содрогается в муках удовольствия. 

Шерлок скользит ладонями по его ягодицам, корректируя его положение, после чего вновь поднимает взгляд, подмигивает и заглатывает член на всю длину, окутывая его приятной влажностью, и Джон стонет и легко подается вперед, отчаянно желая большего, но страшась потерять контроль и причинить Шерлоку боль. Но тот лишь мычит в ответ, тяжело вдыхает через нос и ладонями притягивает его вперед, заставляя делать короткие, быстрые толчки. Шерлок проворно порхает язычком по головке, дразня, сводя с ума контрастом ловких движений по сравнению с долгими, восхитительными скольжениями рта. Джон ощущает себя балансирующим на грани оргазма и с долей отчаяния старается отвлечься мыслями о чем-то другом, чем угодно, чтобы отсрочить разрядку и продлить удовольствие. 

Он хочет быть ближе, хочет чувствовать это долговязое тело каждой клеточкой, когда будет кончать, хочет ощущать трение и скольжение кожи по коже. Он отстраняется от восхитительного рта, нежно переворачивает Шерлока на бок и устраивается сзади. Член идеально скользит в ложбинке меж ягодиц Шерлока, проходится по бедрам, аккуратно соприкасается с дырочкой и толкается в промежность. Боже, просто идеальное ощущение; его окутывают жар, узость и гладкость чужого тела, и, продолжая толчки, он находит и сжимает в ладони вновь напрягшийся пенис Шерлока. 

— Прекрасно, — жарко выдыхает он в шею любовника, смакуя пряный запах пота, мускуса и секса, исходящий от его кожи. — Я близко, о боже, я так близко, — бормочет он и, кончая, чувствует, как напрягается спина Шерлока и тот изливается ему в ладонь. 

Некоторое время они лежат рядом, тяжело дыша; Джон покрывает поцелуями лопатки Шерлока, пока тот не начинает хихикать и ерзать. 

— Щекотно, — оправдывается он, скатывается с кровати и выходит в коридор. Джон слышит, как включается в ванной кран, и вскоре Шерлок возвращается с влажным полотенцем. Джон вытирается, бросает его в корзину и тянет Шерлока обратно в постель. 

— Это должно было случиться пару недель назад, — бормочет он, сворачиваясь у Холмса на груди. 

— Почти случилось, помнишь? — Шерлок нежно поглаживает его волосы. — Но да, нам осталось всего две недели.

Его тоскливый тон привлекает внимание Джона.

— Ты ненавидел это, да? 

— Ненавидел что? 

— Наблюдать за всеми этими прощаниями в военных семьях. Ты рос, наблюдая за этим в Вест-Пойнте. Вот почему ты постоянно пререкаешься с братом. Он это сделал. Попрощался с вами. 

Шерлок ерзает, и какое-то время в темнеющей комнате царит тишина.

— Да. Мне это было ненавистно. В результате вот он я, оказался у черта на куличках, в Неваде. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не позволяю себе встречаться с курсантами на самом деле. — Шерлок убирает ладонь с головы Джона, опуская руки на кровать. 

— Я планирую победить, — произносит Джон. — И когда я это сделаю, я планирую остаться. 

Шерлок ничего не говорит, только тяжело сглатывает.

— Хорошо, — наконец хрипло произносит он и вновь обнимает Джона, крепко прижимая к себе. 

Джон обнимает его в ответ, целует в последний раз и проваливается в глубокий сон без сновидений. 

**Примечания:**

[1] Дайв-бот — легкое моторное судно, использующееся для транспортировки аквалангистов к месту погружения. http://www.newtonboats.com/images/318_CHAS_073.jpg

[2] Полубочка с нисходящей полупетлей — фигура высшего пилотажа, при которой самолёт поворачивается вокруг продольной оси на 180° с прямолинейного полёта в перевёрнутый относительно горизонта с последующим движением по нисходящей траектории в вертикальной плоскости и выходом в горизонтальный полёт в направлении, обратном входу. http://www.fokkerfour.nl/aktiviteiten/aerobatics/images/splits.gif


	8. Глава 8

✈✈✈✈✈

В середине ночи, когда истаивает луна, оставляя спальню в призрачной темноте, Джон просыпается. Из-под двери пробивается свет, и Джон, перевернувшись, осознает, что он один в постели. На часах четыре утра, но он стряхивает с себя сон, натягивает джинсы и выходит в гостиную. 

Шерлок здесь; он одет в синий шелковый халат, темные локоны торчат во все стороны. Он забрался на софу с ногами, с папкой на коленях, поддерживая ноутбук локтем. Джон какое-то время влюбленно наблюдает за ним. 

— Рановато для работы, не думаешь? — наконец замечает он, и Шерлок испуганно вскидывает голову. 

— Нет, — возражает он и закрывает папку. — У меня завтра лекция. И у тебя. — Он приглашающе поднимает руку, и Джон с радостью подходит, наклоняется и оставляет быстрый поцелуй на его губах, попутно бросая взгляд на папку, лежащую у Шерлока на коленях. Она закрыта, но ошибиться невозможно. 

— И какое это имеет отношение к расследованию того происшествия? — спрашивает Джон, заметно нервничая. Он сказал ему прочесть отчет, но Боже, неужели нужно делать это именно сейчас? 

Шерлок многозначительно убирает папку на стол и приглашает сесть рядом.

— Самое поверхностное. Копии документов прислали вчера днем. Понятия не имею, почему они просто не воспользовались электронной почтой. 

— Бюрократия, — отвечает Джон, стараясь расслабиться, но это кажется практически невозможным. Все, что о нем думал Шерлок, уместится в шести страницах сухого, официального машинописного текста. 

— Скорее всего, учитывая местоположение. Йемен явно не мог обеспечить поддержку. Особенно в две тысячи девятом. 

— Миссия была полностью засекречена. Мне просто повезло, что этот случай не породил вопросы на высшем уровне. 

— Да, но я не поэтому интересуюсь. — Шерлок прячет ступни под бедра Джона. — Отчет следственного комитета сформулирован не вполне ясно. Когда ты возвращался к авианосцу, траекторию твоего полета прервал F/A-18. Из-за возникшей в спутной струе турбулентности ты потерял двигатель, вследствие чего попал в плоский штопор, из которого так и не смог выйти. Вы с Мюрреем катапультировались, приземлившись на воду: Мюррея накрыло падающим фонарем, он раздробил ему ногу, и ее пришлось ампутировать. 

Джон сглатывает ком в горле, стараясь дышать как можно размереннее. Ему неприятно слышать, как еще живые в сердце воспоминания перечисляются таким равнодушным, бесстрастным тоном. Но он полон решимости выслушать до конца, потому что что-то подсказывает: в Шерлоке он может встретить больше понимания произошедшего. 

— Да, в сущности все верно, — глухо подтверждает он. 

Шерлок снова берет папку.

— Чего я хочу — так это узнать, как тебе удалось катапультироваться. У меня не было возможности ознакомиться с содержимым черного ящика твоего Стелса, но, судя по тому, что я слышал от Майкрофта, машина полностью вышла из-под контроля, когда ты дернул рукоять. Само по себе удивительно, учитывая влияние динамических перегрузок. 

— Это был ад, — начинает Джон, глядя Шерлоку прямо в лицо. Потому что если он собирается рассказать об этом, то придется рассказать обо всем. — Казалось, я никогда до нее не дотянусь. Мюррей потерял сознание; я тоже чуть не вырубился. Еще пару секунд — и пиши пропало. — Он тяжело выдыхает и опускает голову. — Я видел этот самолет, но уже находился на посадочной траектории. Мы возвращались с тайной миссии, и нам было приказано идти на посадку, поэтому я подумал, что имею приоритет. И это было так. Но я должен был нарушить протокол и прервать посадку, а не полагаться на кого-то другого, думая, что он сделает это за меня. — Все получилось так чертовски глупо. Высшее звание, лучший истребитель, триумф выполнения тайной миссии и вера в протокол и собственное превосходство. Смертельная комбинация, как оказалось. — А платит за это Мюррей, сидя за чертовым столом в чертовом Пентагоне. 

Шерлок качает головой.

— Он жив благодаря тебе, Джон.

— Вздор. Я должен был выправить самолет. Стелс может сохранять стабильность даже на одном двигателе. Но я этого не сделал. Оказался бесполезным сопляком, когда нужно было действовать. — Вина и страх сжимают горло так, словно это случилось вчера, а не три года назад. И теперь Шерлок знает, что Джон вовсе не такой блестящий пилот, как он думал; что он не смог справиться, когда это было действительно важно. Что он потерпел неудачу. 

Шерлок дотрагивается холодной рукой до его шеи. 

— В случившемся нет твоей вины. Телеметрия ясно это показала. Ты выправил самолет достаточно, чтобы замедлить вращение, которое позволило безопасное катапультирование. Это для тебя новость? 

Джон ошеломленно моргает.

— Я… никто мне этого не говорил. Меня просто признали невиновным. Сказали, что я ничего не смог бы сделать. — Джон до сих пор помнит, как стоял по стойке смирно перед комиссией по расследованиям происшествий, стараясь контролировать дрожь и молясь о том, чтобы его понизили в звании, только не уволили за недостойное поведение.

— Может быть, ты должен был увидеть F/A-18. Может, должен был прервать свою траекторию полета. Ты слишком яро полагался на правила. — Джон смотрит на него с крайним изумление. Ни банальностей, ни успокаивающей лжи. Лишь честная оценка, которую Шерлок давал ему все это время. — Как бы то ни было, то, как мы реагируем на непредвиденные действия, и знаменует нас как профессионалов, и твое управление самолетом было образцовым. Сделать что-то большее было просто невозможно, и поверь мне, я бы заметил, будь это не так. — Он поворачивается и обхватывает лицо Джона ладонями, заставляя поднять взгляд. — Ты один из лучших пилотов в ВМФ. То, что ты делаешь в небе, опасно. Но ты не должен опускать руки. 

У Джона вырывается что-то среднее между смешком и всхлипом. После стольких лет, проведенных в бесполезных попытках забыть, он не может поверить, что упустил из виду самое важное: он все сделал правильно, не запаниковал и спас их жизни. Это чувство, словно гелий, растекается в груди, даруя долгожданное освобождение от давящего груза ответственности, который был с ним так долго, что он почти забыл, каково это — не ощущать себя обремененным муками вины и скорби. И все благодаря Шерлоку и его несносной дотошности, которая требует все понять, объяснить и разложить по полочкам. 

Джон смаргивает слезы, глядя в полуобеспокоенное, полудовольное лицо Шерлока.

— Спасибо тебе, — выдыхает он, притягивает его к себе и целует, пока не всходит солнце, освещая своими лучами их обнаженные тела, сплетенные в объятиях.

✈✈✈✈✈

Последние две недели проносятся в водовороте бесконечных аудиторных занятий, воздушных боев и впечатляющего секса, и к последнему, главному командному упражнению Джон выравнивается с Гадюкой по очкам, а Ирэн наступает им на пятки. 

— Я никогда не видел тебя таким расслабленным и одновременно сосредоточенным, — замечает Коппер, когда Джон запрыгивает в кабину. — Мне что, всего-то стоило нанять тебе проститутку? Знать бы заранее, что секс настолько тебе по душе.

— Словно тебе — нет, — парирует Джон. — Почти три недели в казарме не ночуешь. Как там Элизабет? 

— Великолепна, как всегда. Кажется, я влюбился, — вздыхает Коппер, и Джона немного изумляет его серьезный тон. 

— Что, правда? А мне казалось, она не в твоем вкусе. 

Коппер тянется через сидение и бьет Джона по шлему.

— Пошел ты. Она замечательная. Ее сын замечательный. Думаю, я пересмотрю свои планы насчет отставки. Фаллон мне нравится. Я мог бы открыть маленький сувенирный магазинчик. 

— Сделаю все для этого возможное, — обещает Джон. И он сделает, ради них обоих. — А теперь привязывай свою задницу и зададим им жару.

✈✈✈✈✈

_Леди и джентльмены, добро пожаловать на последнюю тренировку. Ваша задача — устранить цель, у каждого пилота она своя. Тот, кто приземлится первым, получит высшие баллы. На выполнение отводится тридцать минут, дерзайте._

— Иисус Христос, — обалдело тянет Коппер, когда над фонарем стрелой проносится один из МиГов. — Да их тут целый рой. 

— Отставить панику, — передает по радио Пила. — У нас есть цель. — Плеть резко уходит вправо, уводя за собой МиГ номер один. Джон сканирует горизонт. 

— МиГ два и три возвращаются, — докладывает Тигр. — Пытаются подобраться к нам.

— Удачи! — кричит Джон и уходит влево, когда по трем часам проносится МиГ номер два. Джон следует за ним, ныряя в горы. Это его шанс. Если он поймает МиГ в долине, то легко сможет его одолеть. 

Но Шут явно не согласен. Он выполняет тугую петлю – как будто от стены оттолкнулся, - и совершает крен прямо над фонарем Джона, отчего его самолет дрожит под ударной волной. 

— Черт его побери, — рычит Джон и устремляется в погоню. Выныривает из горной гряды, оказываясь прямо под кружащим Гадюкой, который пытается перехитрить МиГ номер три, и, похоже, у него неплохо выходит. 

Пустыня вертится во все стороны, когда Джон пикирует, падает вниз и преследует Шута; маленький светящийся треугольник мечется на экране наводки и никак не хочет успокаиваться. 

— Давай, давай, — бормочет он. — Черт, переключайся на пулеметы, — бросает он, надеясь, что ближняя дальность повысит точность выстрела. 

— Третий МиГ сверху! — кричит Коппер, и Джону приходится отказаться от погони и быстрым манёвром откатиться в сторону, чтобы стряхнуть норовистый МиГ с хвоста. По радио слышится хохот Гадюки. 

— Всегда нравилось играть с добычей, — едко замечает он, и Джон закатывает глаза. 

— Хотелось бы встретиться с ним один на один, — раздраженно бурчит Ватсон, вновь пытаясь установить захват на МиГе номер два. — Больной ублюдок. 

— Поймала МиГ один на мушку, — сообщает Пила. — Переключаюсь. 

Черт, Плеть вот-вот закончит упражнение. Джон старается вытряхнуть беспокойные мысли из головы и взмывает в вышину, широкой петлей уходит вправо и вновь садится второму МиГу на хвост. 

— Находимся в пределах дальности, — докладывает Коппер, и Джон то и дело посматривает на экран наводки, пока не слышит звук запуска. Боже, он вот-вот его поймает. Он моргает, на мгновение отвлекается и видит огибающую горы Ирэн, которая следует за МиГом по пятам, пока тот не предпринимает попытку уйти по дуге, что она тут же понимает и прицеливается. 

— МиГ номер один убит, — восклицает она, и Молли издает триумфальный возглас. — Было приятно полетать, мальчики. — Она выполняет двойную бочку и направляется к базе. 

Вот дерьмо. Если бы он только мог… Джон слегка опускает нос самолета, сбрасывая высоту, потом снова поднимает его. Теперь угол выстрела меняется, но и цель по нижней части самолета увеличивается, так что если бы он смог…   
Идеально.

— Цель заблокирована, выстрел произведен. Ты мертв, МиГ два, — ликующе кричит Коппер на ухо, и Джон устремляется на базу, ожидая увидеть впереди Ирэн. Но ее нет. Вместо нее по той же траектории проносится Гадюка. 

— Давай наперегонки! — ухмыляется он, и Джон всем телом налегает на штурвал. Наконец он замечает Плеть и Пилу почти в миле справа от посадочной траектории. Странно. 

— Вы в порядке? — зовет он. 

— Док, ты должен нам помочь. Плеть дезориентирована, — отвечает Пила. — Она убеждена в том, что мы летим вверх ногами.

— Так и есть, тупицы. Боже, все перевернулось с ног на голову, — отвечает Плеть, и ее голос звучит невнятно. 

— Это все ее гребанные уши! А я говорил. Давай, Ирэн, посмотри на оборудование. Посмотри на линию горизонта. Все в порядке. Просто приземлись, и мы отведем тебя в клинику, все будет хорошо, — успокаивает Копер.

— Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь перевернуть самолет, он уходит куда-то в сторону, — бормочет Ирэн. 

Тут Джон видит приближающийся истребитель Гадюки. Придется к нему обратиться.

— Гадюка, давай, мы должны ей помочь. Ты возьмешь слева, я — справа. — Дезориентация после сложного маневрирования — не редкость, но Ирэн, похоже, никак не удается с ней справиться, и скорее всего виной этому болезнь. Следует обеспечить ее точкой отсчета, поскольку в пустыне иногда бывает трудно различить горизонт. 

— Ты шутишь, верно? — усмехается Гадюка. — Тигр, скажи, что он шутит. 

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Тигр, и его голос звучит неуверенно. — Она показалась мне довольно больной. 

— Ну и хрен с вами. Я ей помогу, — отвечает Джон и уходит наверх и в сторону. 

— Удачки, — глумится Гадюка. — Увидимся на выпускном. Я приду с трофеем. 

— Вот же хуй, — бормочет Коппер. — Будем там через тридцать секунд. 

Джон обнаруживает Пилу и Плеть, когда они медленно и на небольшой высоте огибают основание ближайших гор. Он по одному дрожанию крыльев понимает, что ей не удалось взять себя в руки, и встает с ней в некое подобие строя. 

— Просто держись моего крыла, — зовет Джон и оглядывается на ее фонарь, с облегчением видя, как она приподнимает большой палец. — Хорошо. Только не отставай от меня, и я сделаю так, чтобы мир больше никогда не перевернулся, ладно? 

— Да, — отвечает она. — Боже, что за дерьмо. Я же тебя поимела. Ты полный придурок. 

Джон фыркает от смеха.

— Да-а, поимела. А теперь давай вернемся и заберем твой трофей. — Он медленно заходит на поворот, радуясь тому, что Ирэн, кажется, способна следовать за ним, и обеспечивая своим самолетом стабильную точку, на которую она могла опереться при движении. 

— Призрак и Скиталец запрашивают парную посадку, — обращается Джон к башне и готовится к своему последнему приземлению — и к тому, чтобы сказать Шерлоку «прощай». 

— Разрешение на посадку на взлетно-посадочной полосе 3А, — отвечает башня, и Джон с изумлением слышит спокойный, уверенный голос Ледника. — Блестящая работа, Призрак.


	9. Глава 9

✈✈✈✈✈

Закат застает Джона, когда он стучит в дверь Шерлока. Когда та открывается и Джон заходит внутрь, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что большая часть гостиной освобождена от бумаги и везде стоят открытые коробки. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он. — Куда-то уезжаешь? 

Шерлок потирает шею.

— Просто прибираюсь, — после заминки отвечает он, поднимает стопку бумаги с софы и укладывает в коробку. — Слышал о том, что произошло. 

— Да. — Джон тяжело опускается на диван. — Прости. 

Шерлок садится рядом и прижимается к его боку.

— Я и не ожидал от тебя другого. 

— Но я был так близко. Не будь я таким ослом и не облажайся в первый же день… мог бы остаться здесь. — «С тобой» — негласно висит в воздухе, но Джон знает: Шерлок всё понял. 

— Поздно посыпать голову пеплом, — произносит Шерлок и поворачивается, утыкаясь Джону в шею. — Давай наслаждаться тем, что у нас есть. 

Что Джон и делает: отводит Шерлока в спальню и занимается с ним любовью — медленно, неторопливо, изо всех сил стараясь продлить единение тел. Сосредоточенное внимание Шерлока захватывает дух и одновременно ужасает, и Джон улавливает нотку отчаяния в его голосе, когда он кончает с именем Джона на губах. 

Он сам чувствует такое же отчаяние, желание врасти друг в друга, дышать кожей друг друга. Но их время истекает со скоростью света, и Джон, несмотря на долгие и тщетные размышления, так и не находит способа его продлить.

✈✈✈✈✈

Через три дня проводят своего рода выпускной, и перед началом официальной части они с Коппером переминаются в вестибюле, но Шерлока нигде не видно. За эти три дня Джон писал ему по крайней мере дюжину раз, но все сообщения остались без ответа, и на не-такие-уж-ненавязчивые расспросы в приемной командира Холмса ему ответили: «Насколько я знаю, он в Фаллоне». 

Заскочив туда в третий раз, Джон решился задать мучающий его вопрос:

— Сэр, нет ли в Фаллоне открытых вакансий пилота? То есть, я понимаю, что не могу занять должность инструктора, но, возможно, патруль или дополнительная подготовка на инструктора? Мне… понравилось здесь, сэр.

Холмс посмотрел на него с понимающей улыбкой.

— Вакансий нет, Ватсон. Вы высококвалифицированный летчик-истребитель. Я предлагаю вам продолжить использовать эти навыки соответствующим образом. 

Джон был раздавлен. Теперь точно нет никакой возможности остаться, и пройдет еще два года перед тем, как закончится его вербовка, и еще двенадцать до того, как он сможет подать в отставку. 

В предыдущую среду он ушёл от Шерлока после поцелуя и обещания увидеться в субботу, но эти три дня без его поцелуев, его прикосновений сводили Джона с ума. Последние дни уходящей недели он заканчивал работу, упаковывал вещи, боролся с желанием встретиться с Шерлоком и думал о том, какое место займет в итоговой таблице. Победитель «Топ Гана» объявляется на выпускной церемонии и не ранее. Он знает, что не победит, но, быть может, станет хотя бы вторым? Он должен уделать Гадюку, если осталась в этом мире хоть какая-то справедливость. 

— Не сфоткаешь нас? — слышится голос Гадюки слева, и он протягивает Джону телефон. — Мы с Тигром ведь не сможем это сделать, так что я буду благодарен, если ты сделаешь хороший кадр, когда мы будем держать трофей. 

— Конечно, — отвечает Джон, и Гадюка выглядит шокированным, когда он забирает телефон. А потом выкидывает в мусорку рядом с дверью. 

— Мудак, — огрызается Гадюка и бросается вытаскивать телефон. Джон с Коппером лишь смеются и направляются к своим местам. Джон снова оглядывается в поисках Шерлока, но по-прежнему не может его найти. 

— Прекрати, — шепчет Коппер и пихает локтем в бок. — Он сказал, что придет, значит придет. — Коппер машет Элизабет, которая стоит в задней части помещения вместе с сыном. Ее глаза подозрительно блестят, а улыбка выходит чуточку дрожащей.

— С ней все хорошо? — спрашивает Джон. 

Коппер отвечает не сразу.

— Да. Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как погиб ее муж, и она впервые вернулась на базу. Я… поверить не могу, что она пришла сюда ради меня. 

— А я могу. Я рад за тебя. Правда. — И он действительно счастлив за него, но от этого лишь сильнее скучает по Шерлоку. Ну где же он?

— Приветствуем всех на сорок пятой церемонии вручения дипломов военно-морской тренировочной программы «Топ Ган», — произносит со сцены командир Холмс, и Джон наконец оборачивается, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. Бессмысленно продолжать его выглядывать. Очевидно, Шерлок не собирается появляться. 

— Я знаю, что всех сейчас больше всего интересует имя того, кто заберет с собой трофей победителя «Топ Гана», — продолжает Холмс. — Будьте уверены, мы собрались здесь именно для этого, а мне никогда не нравилось заставлять людей ждать. — Все вдруг начинают ёрзать, приосаниваются и вытягивают шеи. У Джона колотится сердце. 

— Победители проделали безупречную работу в сложных условиях. Они продемонстрировали интеллект, мужество, преданность долгу и серьезность намерений. Их летное мастерство не имеет себе равных, в равной степени изящное и смертельное. Для меня большая часть вручить трофей «Топ Гана» за образцовое выполнение летных заданий пилоту Ирэн Адлер, позывной Плеть, и ОПП Молли Хупер, позывной Пила. 

Молли издает громкий радостный возглас и заключает ошеломленную Ирэн в крепкие объятия. Джон поднимается с места и хлопает изо всех сил, несмотря на поселившееся в животе болезненное ноющее ощущение. Он знал, что не станет победителем, но звук последнего забитого гвоздя в крышку гроба их с Шерлоком будущего до сих пор отдается в ушах. 

Ирэн и Молли улыбаются, пожимают руки и позируют на камеру. Когда Джон снова оглядывается в поисках Шерлока, его внимание привлекает уродливая, злая ухмылка на лице Гадюки. Джон пихает Коппера в бок, и он тоже оборачивается. 

— О Боже, — бормочет Коппер и вытаскивает телефон. — Сейчас вылетит птичка, — щебечет он и делает снимок, когда недовольство Гадюки превращается в оскал. — Как мило. Чудесное фото. Тебе стоило стать моделью. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивает его Джон. — Нам еще сертификаты получать. 

Коппер лишь хмыкает и разворачивается к сцене, в то время как Ирэн и Молли снова занимают свои места и Ледник возвращается на подиум. 

— Теперь, прежде чем перейти к следующей части церемонии, мы хотели бы вручить особую награду. — Он вытаскивает две маленькие черные бархатные коробочки. — В учебной ситуации курсанты обычно ограничиваются пределами служебного долга. Как правило, ситуация полностью контролируется и не несет в себе никаких рисков. Лейтенант Джон Ватсон и лейтенант Грег Лестрейд, прошу вас подняться. 

Джон и Коппер обмениваются недоуменными взглядами, но поднимаются и начинают пробираться к сцене. 

— Эти джентльмены отлетали образцовую программу, за парой ощутимых исключений, — начинает Холмс и одаривает их взглядом искоса, когда в толпе раздаются смешки. — Несмотря на это, они до последнего боролись за первое место. Как бы то ни было, когда стало ясно, что их товарищ пилот попал в беду, они отказались от завершения упражнения, чтобы помочь ему, хотя это наверняка стоило им победы. За достойную подражания преданность своим товарищам и проявление мужества на фоне личного самопожертвования я награждаю лейтенанта Ватсона и лейтенанта Лестрейда медалью «За выдающиеся достижения». 

Джон ошеломлен. Он понятия не имел, что такое может произойти, и, судя по выражению лица Коппера, на униформу которого Холмс в этот момент вешает медаль, он тоже. Когда приходит очередь Джона, он встает по стойке смирно и пожимает Холмсу руку, принимая поздравления. Он рад и горд, и эта награда кажется даже более реальной и весомой, чем главный трофей «Топ Гана». 

— У меня есть еще одно небольшое объявление, — говорит командир Холмс. — Пользуясь личной привилегией, я также хотел бы предложить лейтенанту Ватсону и лейтенанту Лестрейду должности инструкторов, если они выразят такое желание. Еще раз примите мои поздравления, джентльмены. 

Джон и Коппер обмениваются взглядами, полными шока и недоверия, но Коппер отмирает первым и выбрасывает руку в воздух, крича: «Да! Да!» Элизабет смеется со слезами на глазах. Джона переполняет счастье: исполняются его мечты. 

Ему лишь хочется, чтобы Шерлок тоже был здесь, чтобы разделить с ним эту радость.

✈✈✈✈✈

После мероприятия Джон сидит на подъездной дорожке, ведущей к дому Шерлока, стараясь разобраться в своих чувствах.   
Он три дня не мог связаться с ним, и теперь, когда ему так важно его увидеть, он находит дом Шерлока пустующим и с табличкой «продается» на переднем дворе. Он уехал, несмотря на уверения Ледника. Уехал, не попрощавшись, не оставив сообщения или записки. Джон не может поверить и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, не желая сойти за полного придурка, который устроит истерику прямо на улице. 

Джон в сумерках едет обратно на базу. Завтра он планировал уехать — заглянуть на «Карл Винсон»[1] для короткого перераспределения — и снова вернуться в Фаллон, но теперь, когда Шерлок уехал, он начинает подумывать отказаться от предложения. Ему хочется его принять, но теперь яркой мечте о маленьком домике, в котором они будут жить вместе с Шерлоком, тайному желанию, которое он лелеял в душе, не суждено сбыться, и это разбивает ему сердце. 

В конце взлетно-посадочной полосы дорога делает поворот, и Джон пролетает его на полной скорости. Он уже проезжает мимо наблюдательной площадки возле взлетной полосы, как замечает в стороне черный «ягуар» Шерлока и его самого, растянувшегося на капоте и наблюдающего, как взмывают в небо самолеты. 

Джон резко разворачивается, взметая пепел и камешки, когда пробуксовывает на месте, и ставит мотоцикл на подножку. Шерлок ошарашенно приподнимается на локтях. 

— Почему ты не отвечал на мои звонки? — спрашивает Джон. 

— Я… я был очень занят, — говорит Шерлок, выбивая кончиками пальцев нервный ритм на капоте. — В конце программы всегда много работы. Особенно бумажной. 

Джон опирается на сидение мотоцикла.

— Это неправда. Ты сказал, что придешь на выпускной. И не пришел. А теперь я вижу, что ты выставил дом на продажу. Ты хотел все закончить, даже не попрощавшись? — Джону хочется подойти к нему, обнять и больше никогда не отпускать, но, похоже, Шерлок этому может не обрадоваться. 

— Нет. Я не знал, как тебе сказать и что ты об этом подумаешь… — Шерлок скрещивает ноги, потом — руки, явно закрываясь от него. Или защищаясь. — Я нашел место в Норфолке, — наконец признается он. 

Какое-то время Джон лишь рассматривает его лицо, медленно осознавая услышанное. Норфолк, порт базирования «Карла Винсона». Его авианосца. Шерлок собирался переехать поближе _к нему_. 

Джон отлипает от байка, подходит к Шерлоку и притягивает его для поцелуя.

— Ты идиот, — шепчет Джон в его губы. — Почему не сказал? 

— Мне казалось, слишком рано это обсуждать, — отвечает Шерлок. — Я не мог тебя отпустить, Джон. Не мог попрощаться навсегда, а когда ты добровольно лишился победы, я понимал, что мне придется это сделать. Если только не найду способа уехать с тобой. И даже если мне придется иногда прощаться с тобой на шесть месяцев, я всегда буду знать, что ты ко мне вернешься. 

— Боже, Шерлок, — выдыхает Джон, и чувствует, как сжимается горло. — Мне предложили должность в Фаллоне. Это был самый счастливый день моей жизни. Я собирался сказать тебе, что могу остаться. Я был готов отказаться от «Винсона» навсегда. Ради тебя. 

У Шерлока вырывается радостный смешок. 

— Что ж, тогда, полагаю, я могу снять с дома табличку, — отвечает он. 

— Если хочешь. Выбор за нами. 

Шерлок соскальзывает с капота, открывает дверь и тянет Джона на заднее сидение, предварительно подняв верх кабриолета.

— Это будет сложное решение, — говорит Шерлок, перебрасывая ногу через колени Джона и опускаясь на него сверху. 

Джон стонет, ощущая долгожданное тепло его бедер, живота, длинного, гибкого тела. Он гладит ладонями его спину, с наслаждением слушая биение его сердца под ухом. 

— Да, но ты любишь сложности, — наконец отвечает Джон, начиная расстегивать его рубашку. — И слава Богу, что ты не встречаешься с курсантами, — добавляет он, и Шерлок смеется, пока небо над головой дрожит от рева взмывающего реактивного самолета.


	10. Бонус: «В моем сердце»

Шерлок мечется по гостиной, собирая разбросанные бумаги и отчаянно пытаясь разгрести из-под завалов хотя бы журнальный столик и диван. Встряхивает вязаный шерстяной плед и выбивает подушки, поднимая пыль, и выпрямляется, чтобы оценить работу. 

Пользы от его усилий мало. Стопки чертежей, распечаток и расчетов абсолютно везде, а башенка из книг возле телевизора кажется подозрительно неустойчивой. Он замечает шесть грязных чашек — и это только гостиная, что же тогда ждет его в кухне? Лучший его костюм отдан в химчистку, новую рубашку еще не перешили, в доме — ни крошки, и нужно сменить простыни. 

Шерлок падает на диван и ерошит волосы. Боже, еще постричься нужно! И осталось всего два дня, чтобы разобраться со всем, прежде чем Джон вернется в Фаллон. 

Пять месяцев. Прошло пять месяцев с тех пор, как Джон поцеловал его на прощание на фаллонской взлетной полосе и сел на самолет, который доставил его в Норфолк, а затем — на авианосец «Карл Винсон», в настоящее время базирующийся у берегов Восточной Африки. Пять месяцев обрывающихся спутниковых звонков и общения по электронной почте, пять месяцев без прикосновений, без поцелуев, без нелепого чувства юмора Джона, и Шерлок уже готов сойти с ума от одиночества и переполняющего желания. 

Через два дня все закончится, горячо твердит он себе. Джон сказал, что вернется, значит, он это сделает; его последний рейс заканчивается, за ним закреплено место в Фаллоне в качестве полетного инструктора «Топ Гана», и его вещи из блока хранения в Норфолке доставили в дом Шерлока на прошлой неделе. Шерлок, конечно же, тщательно проинспектировал все коробки, после чего аккуратно распаковал гражданскую одежду Джона, отдал в стирку, а потом сложил и с долей умиротворения разместил рядом со своей. Он даже нашел место отвратительной поношенной фиолетовой футболке с серебристым рисунком «Черного дрозда» SR-71 [1], которую стирали столько раз, что он потрескался и начал отслаиваться. 

Шерлок ухмыляется, представляя Джона в этой нелепости, желая, чтобы скорее наступил момент, когда он сможет поддразнить его.

Остаток дня он проводит, стараясь справиться с большей частью дел: собирает разбросанную обувь, загружает посудомойку и решает пропылесосить. Возится с переходником, пытаясь убрать паутину, когда слышит стук в дверь. 

Он с раздраженным хмыком роняет шланг. У него много дел, поэтому отбрить незваного гостя будет проще простого. Тяжелая старая дверь скрипит, когда он рывком распахивает ее, и только он собирается разнести пришедшего в пух и прах, как его мозг и язык словно замораживаются.   
Шерлок не может произнести ни слова, только в шоке поднимает руку ко рту, потому что его Джон, его великолепный, чудесный Джон, стоит на крыльце с кривой улыбкой и растрепанными светлыми волосами, с однодневной щетиной и перекинутым через плечо рюкзаком. По мнению Шерлока, он выглядит потрясающе. 

— Я еще не постирал простыни, — выпаливает он, потом чувствует, что краснеет. — То есть, ты рано, ты еще не должен был вернуться, и дома нет еды, а ты, наверное, устал… 

— Подкинули на грузовом самолёте, — произносит Джон, медленно шагая вперед. — Все супер. Ты супер. Мистер Великолепие. Теперь заткнись и поприветствуй своего вояку как следует, — тянет он. 

Шерлок прерывисто смеется и прыгает на Джона, обнимая его за шею и обхватывая ногами талию, отчего Джон пошатывается и отступает назад. Наконец ему удается встать прямо, и он подхватывает Шерлока под ягодицы, заходит с ним в дом и захлопывает дверь. 

— Я скучал, — шепчет Шерлок, осыпая поцелуями челюсть Джона и приближаясь к губам. Джон приникает к ним с такой силой, с какой только способен, одновременно пытаясь добраться до спальни. По пути спотыкается и роняет Шерлока на ступеньки, тот шлепается на пятую точку, и они хохочут сквозь поцелуи.

Как только они, наконец, оказываются в спальне, Шерлок захлопывает дверь и задергивает занавески, за которыми прячется пурпурно-розовый закат. Стягивает с себя рубашку, джинсы и трусы, сверкая обнаженным великолепием и возбуждением в свете прикроватной лампы.

— Это… о Боже, — выдыхает Джон и заставляет Шерлока опуститься на кровать. Тот прислоняется к изголовью и смотрит — колотится сердце, и кожа горит от возбуждения, — как Джон избавляется от одежды, открывая подтянутое тело жадному взгляду. Джон выглядит таким же жаждущим, таким же нуждающимся, когда взбирается на кровать и скользит ладонями по бедрам Шерлока, большими пальцами упираясь в стояк. Тот громко стонет, не в силах не толкаться навстречу прикосновениям. 

— Еще, — умоляет он, и его стон превращается в довольный тихий вздох, когда Джон ныряет вниз, целует его живот и покусывает кожу на лобке. Джон овевает горячим дыханием завитки волос и медленно проводит губами по всей длине члена, прежде чем щелкнуть языком по уздечке. 

Шерлок не может сдержать дрожи, пронизывающей тело, по спине мурашками проносится удовольствие, и, когда Джон жадно втягивает его член во влажный жар своего рта, он кричит от болезненного наслаждения. Джон потрясающе внимателен, он замедляется, когда Шерлок выдыхает, и повторяет движение, когда Шерлок резко тянет его за волосы. Это все, по чему он скучал, и даже больше; грызущее ощущение в душе, что появилось, когда он уехал, испаряется так быстро, словно их разлука длилась не больше дня. 

И только Шерлок ощущает зарождающийся оргазм, как Джон чуть отстраняется и шире разводит его ноги. 

— Пожалуйста, — просит Джон — хриплый голос звучит прерывисто, а глаза потемнели от похоти. — Позволь мне. 

Шерлок кивает, и Джон снова опускается на живот между его ног, подтягивает к себе и закидывает его бедра себе на плечи, после опуская ладони на живот. Его золотистая кожа резко контрастирует с бледностью Шерлока. Шерлок вздрагивает, когда он в трепетном предвкушении приникает поцелуем к напряженным мышцам, потом стонет, когда Джон скользит ниже, прижимая язык к анусу Шерлока. 

Боже, это потрясающее чувство. Его окутывают медленные влажные движения теплого языка, а потом Джон задевает особую точку, отчего Шерлок вздрагивает и громко ругается, а он лишь посмеивается и продолжает, вычерчивая круги вокруг дырочки, пока Шерлок не начинает сходить с ума от томления; у него стоит так сильно, что больно, а яички поджались донельзя. 

— Блядь, — выдыхает он и разочарованно откидывает голову. — Прекрати меня дразнить, прошу. — Джон бросает на него озорной взгляд и ускоряет ритм, облизывая и щелкая языком, и вскоре Шерлок начинает бездумно двигаться навстречу его движениям. Когда Джон обхватывает ладонью его член и начинает двигать рукой, Шерлок больше не может сдерживаться и кончает, пачкая горячими потеками руку Джона и собственный живот, и копившееся напряжение выплескивается из него огнем, заставляя звезды заплясать перед глазами. 

— Да, Шерлок, — шепчет Джон, целуя его бедро. — Боже, как же я по этому скучал. — Он встает на колени, сгибает ноги Шерлока и скользит членом по его промежности, мягко толкаясь в анус, но не погружаясь внутрь. 

Шерлок ощущает себя невесомым, все вокруг расплывается, но в ответ на действия Джона нервы вспыхивают возбуждением, и ему хочется большего, он нуждается в большем. Он закидывает ноги за бедра Джона и притягивает его к себе, приглашающе потершись. 

— Войди, — шепчет он, и Джон стонет, прижимаясь чуть сильнее при следующем толчке. 

— Уверен? — спрашивает он, и Шерлок кивает. Он хочет ощутить Джона, горячего и твердого, внутри себя, и выгибается, с трудом втягивая воздух, когда Джон медленно проникает в его тело, пробиваясь легкими, ритмичными движениями, от которых Шерлока трясет дрожь. Джон содрогается, когда входит на всю длину, и резко толкается вперёд, оставляя их обоих бездыханными. 

— Слишком хорошо, долго не продержусь, — удается выговорить ему. У него получается сделать несколько размашистых движений, прежде чем ему изменяет выдержка и он кончает, сильно вздрагивая всем телом. 

Джон падает на грудь Шерлока, щекоча дыханием чувствительную кожу. Он потный, разгоряченный и весь покрыт спермой, и это просто охренительно. 

— С возвращением, — шепчет Шерлок в его волосы, и оба сдавленно хохочут. 

**Примечания:**

[1] Blackbird SR-71 — сверхзвуковой разведчик ВВС США. https://goo.gl/jlDwQ2


End file.
